Apocalypse
by jacobluver113
Summary: The war has finally begun between werewolf and vampire. Rogue wolves run rapant in the leechs' world. Captured wolves and humans are forced slaves. What will happen when Jacob Black is caught and forced into slavery? And what of his new Master?
1. War

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Okay, people. This is my first Twilight story in a long while, so I might be a little rusty on it, but please bear with me for a little bit. I promise I'll warm up to it;) And, just to let you guys know, this is my FIRST M rated fanfic EVER! Please be nice with the criticism. I don't know what to expect;) Thank you and review!**

Chapter 1

War

The only thing I could hear was the rapid sound of my breathing and the five pairs of footfalls just behind me. I pushed myself further, trying to keep them close enough so that they could continue chasing me, but far enough that they couldn't catch me. I knew that I could have taken them, but the pack wanted a taste of cold, hard vampire blood. Who was I to deny them? We were brought together through unfortunate circumstances. Through this damn war. We were so much alike just by the way we were trying to survive.

_**C'mon, Jacob!**_ Sam shouted in my head. _**You're almost there!**_

I could feel that I was getting closer and closer to the ambush spot, so I ran faster, eager to get this over with. The five vampires that were chasing me weren't very old. Maybe just a few months. Their eyes were still a vivid blood red that chilled me to the very marrow of my bones. I could tell that they were freshly recruited. I glanced back over my shoulder at them, making sure that they were keeping up. They were. And I was thankful that they were too stupid to realize that their new lives are about to come to an abrupt end.

When I turned my head frontward again, I caught a glimpse of black and grey. My lips pulled back in a disturbed smile. Let the party start. Suddenly, an opaque shape shot out from the trees around us. It was followed by a brown shape and then a grey one. They ran by me and raced towards the five leeches chasing me. I twirled around and joined the fight, wanting nothing more than to rid this earth of five more vile creatures.

I latched onto one. She was the only female of the group. She had dark brown hair that pulled tightly into a French braid. She looked to be in her mid-twenties to early thirties. With as much force as I could muster, I ripped her right arm off with a shrill metallic scraping sound. Her response was a harsh shriek. Her right hand came around to claw at my face. Her nails were embedded into my cheek, but I refused to let got. A flash of grey raced past me and the woman yelled out in pain again. Her grip on my face eased and I wrenched from her grasp. I spotted Embry biting at her tennis shoes. His claws were currently digging into her chest.

_**Don't just stand there like a damn idiot,**_ he shouted at me. _**Take her down!**_

I nodded in assent as I leapt forward and grasped her head firmly between my teeth. With one sharp pull, it came off effortlessly. The body fell to its knees as soon as Embry let go if it. I threw the head into the growing pile of twitching vampire limbs. I helped Embry strip the body to bite size pieces and threw them along with the head. I sat down with a huff when I realized that that was it. No more vampires. I heard a quiet switching sound and found Jared with a lighter in his hand. He lit the finger of a dismembered hand and soon the entire pile was engulfed in a sweet-smelling black smoke that rose into the air. I huffed as I flopped onto my stomach.

It has been a long day today for me. I snuck into the city by myself, though Sam kept urging me to bring someone along with me, but I refused. The fewer werewolves involved the better. When I was within the immense city, I quickly dove into an alley that was conveniently nestled between two large buildings. I was hoping that my scent wouldn't give me off too soon. I watched as humans walked by me, completely oblivious as to what could be hiding in the shadows. I was thankful that they didn't have as keen senses as the leeches did. Humans were trained to fear werewolves. They were taught that if they ever spotted one, they were to inform an authority figure as soon as possible, or they would be severely punished.

I continued to watch the pitiful humans. I was feeling a small amount of remorse for them. They were slaves in the literal. They were _owned_ by those vampires. Leeches controlled every aspect of their lives. When they ate, slept, spoke, everything. Hell, they weren't even allowed to go the bathroom without consent from their Masters. It made me sick to my stomach. Of course, they way humans were treated was nothing like they way captured werewolves were handled. From all the stories I was told, they were treated like dirt. Lower than dirt. Though it was forbidden to hit a human—if it weren't for humans, they wouldn't even be able to live. Why hurt your only means of nutrition and supplement?—with werewolves, it was free game. They were slapped, punched, kicked, anything in the book except biting. Werewolves were slaves, too.

I hated it.

I crept out cautiously from the alleyway I was concealed in when the streets were cleared. It was pretty late out. It had to be at least ten 'o clock. Slaves were forbidden to be out after 10:30. That was how I was noticed in the first place. The group of five was standing outside a boutique when they saw me. They knew exactly what I was with one glance and they were soon giving chase. I ran into the neighboring trees as fast as I could. I phased into wolf when I was under the protective cover leaves overhead. The rest was history.

I sighed as I heard footfalls coming in my direction. I opened my eyes, unaware that I even closed them, to find Sam walking toward me. I sighed again as I phased back to human. I stood up to face Sam, vaguely aware that I was nude from bursting out of my clothes when I started to run.

"Nice job, Jacob," Sam complimented me. I nodded my thanks as I continued to look around. Everything looked to be in order. No vampires in sight. Just like it should be. I turned my attention back to Sam. He was watching me closely, his face expressionless.

"Thanks," I muttered. I shook my head in growing anger. "Though I didn't plan on tearing up five vamps, it was a very pleasant surprise." My contentment for ridding the five leeches weren't evident in my annoyed face. It wasn't what I had in mind at all. I actually had my mind set on a rescue mission. Having five…_things_ chase me was _not_ on my things-to-do-today list, that's for sure.

Sam seemed to understand this. He rested his hand on my shoulder and spoke to me in a placating tone. "I know, Jacob," he spoke softly, even though everyone had such acute hearing that there was no doubt they couldn't hear him. "But we'll get him soon. You can reassure yourself. You just have to be patient and what a few more days."

I growled lowly. "A few days might be too late, Sam," I reminded him.

"He might already be a goner," a voice spoke up. I whipped my head around to find Leah staring at us.

"What?" I asked her, my patience already wearing thin.

"I said," Leah muttered. "Quil might already be a goner." Her words were slow like I didn't have a hope in hell to understand her.

"How can you say that?" I asked her, my voice a muffled growl. "He's my best friend and part of _your_ pack."

Leah continued to stare at me, her chin length hair swaying in the breeze slightly. "I'm just facing reality, Jacob," she stated in a calm voice. "If Quil _is_ dead, then I will be able to brace myself with whatever need be. You're just in denial."

"No one said anything about Quil being dead in the first place," a voice yelled out. I turned around to find Embry glaring at Leah, his face contorted into a mask of pain and rage. Leah just shrugged it off.

"Fine. Suit yourselves. But if he does wind up dead and battered into a bloody pulp, don't come crying to me."

"Leah, enough," Sam growled. "I don't want to hear anything concerning Quil unless it's a plan to bring him back home," he turned his cold glare on Leah. "_Alive_."

Leah rolled her black eyes and walked towards the trees.

"Let's go home, guys," Sam muttered. I phased along with everyone else and started to run towards out safe haven. Our home. It was a large cave nestled into the rocks of the mountains surrounding us. Since the vampires took the comfy houses and buildings in the towns and cities, we were forced into the wild woods and deserts. Not that we minded. We quite enjoyed it actually.

We learned quickly that the La Push Pack wasn't the only pack of werewolves around. We met numerous of other packs trying to survive the best they could to the best of their abilities. We were shocked to find more wolves running around the state of Washington. And the extent of werewolf inhabitants crossed over the state's borders. We found numerous packs in Texas, Colorado, Wyoming, and even Florida. We were astonished, to say the least. And we kept in touch with them whenever we needed. We were all brothers and sisters in this war between werewolf and vampire. Leah was as happy as hell to learn that there were more female werewolves running around.

But even having the extended family of wolves didn't rid me of my unhappiness and sorrow. Nothing has been the same since Quil got captured. Whose fault was it? Well, that depended on many factors. _I_ was the one that pushed forward in my task of bringing more vampires out of their hiding place so that they could be killed even though my gut instinct told me to drop my plan and run. It was Embry that wanted to go into the most vampire populated city known. And it was Quil that wanted to stay and fight when the numbers were too great for any of us to handle.

I closed my eyes as I thought of Quil's panic-stricken face as the vampires jumped on him, forcing him to the ground. I remembered feeling the heavy guilt as I forced Embry back from saving him. I wanted nothing more than to slam into that growing pile of hissing parasites and pull one of my best friends out and run to our safe place. I knew I couldn't, though. I had to turn my back on him as Embry and I ran back to the cave.

That was exactly one week ago.

I had everything planned out. Everything was set for me to get in, find Quil, and get out. I royally fucked that up. Now Quil was going to have to wait at least one more week the pack to formulate another plan.

God, life sucked balls right now.

**So…what do you think? Again, this is my first Twilight fanfic in a long while. And my first M rated fanfic. I would LOVE if you reviewed and tell me what you think. Reviews boost my self-confidence drastically;) REVIEW!**


	2. Home

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**I'm sorry for the wait, guys. Here's chapter 2 of Apocalypse! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Home

When we arrived at the cave, the first person to welcome us was Emily. I continued to watch as she ran down to greet Sam who had yet to phase. When she reached him, she wrapped her dainty arms around his front left leg and hugged tightly. Sam rumbled deeply in his chest as he phased back to human, his left arm captured in Emily's embrace. She smiled as she replaced her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Sam returned it eagerly. I continued to watch as everyone else started to phase and put their clothes back to on.

Embry glanced at me for a brief second before he started jogging towards the mouth of the cave. I sighed as I sat down and waited for him to bring me some clothes. I didn't have to wait for too long. Embry came back with a pair of black-and-white sweatpants. I nodded a thank you and then phased back to human. When I was done dressing, I noticed Sam and Emily were looking at me. I continued to stare back, waiting for them to speak first.

"So…" Emily started. "How was your mission?"

"It fucking sucked ass," I told her honestly. Emily's eyebrows rose.

"How?"

I looked around me pointedly. "I don't see Quil anywhere. Do you?" My tone came out a little harsher than I intended it to. Sam noticed immediately. His lip curled over slightly as he warned me with his eyes. I was talking to his imprint, after all. Emily didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. A soft and sympathetic smile crossed her lips. She left Sam's embrace as she walked in my direction, giving Sam ample time to dress into his jean shorts.

I took the time to actually study Emily. She was barely brushing her thirtieth year of life. She only had three more months until it was her birthday. Small wrinkles lined her face at random places, mostly around her eyes and lips. Deep bags were puffed out from underneath her brown eyes. Her face was still bright like I have always remembered it. The three long scars that marred the right side of her face were still there, but I had grown accustomed to seeing them and barely noticed it anymore. Her black hair, which was currently pulled into a braid down the middle of her back, had short streaks of grey running through it. To the human eye, though, her hair was still as black as midnight. Emily was like my second mother.

When she crossed over to me, Emily placed her hand on my bare shoulder and spoke in a gentle tone. "We'll get him back, Jacob," Emily reassured me. A strong timbre was hidden within her tone. She continued to look me in the eyes, her gaze not wavering in the slightest. "No matter what, we'll get him back home."

I nodded as I continued to look her in the eyes. Though Emily was adamant about her statement, I could plainly see the pain and sorrow in her light brown eyes. We were all like children to Emily. It was hurting Emily as well as the rest of the pack to not have Quil around. I sighed as I walked slowly up to the cave, the scent of food wafting out from the opening. I heard laughter and voices up ahead, the sounds of happiness and cheer helped lift my spirits.

Over the last five years, we've met numerous humans trying to find some sanctuary in the woods as they escaped from the vampire slavers. We crossed their petrified scent trails through the trees and we gave chase. We were hoping to save them before they were captured or died of starvation. It was always the same. Every time we caught up with them, they'd freak out and run. Hell, I would too if I saw giant wolves circling me. We phased to human and explained to them what we were and what we did. That we were trying to capture and kill as many vampires as possible. With that being said, they were more than willing to let us escort them back to the cave where other humans would comfort them.

"Jacob!"

I looked up at the mention of my name. A grin crossed my lips as Michael approached me. Like the rest of us, he was a werewolf. Two more packs joined ours three years ago. That was when we first found out that there were other packs around the country, possibly around the world. Michael's pack was the larger of the two that joined us. He had about ten other wolves, including himself, with him. He was the Alpha of his pack. You wouldn't think that, though. Michael, though pretty tall, was lanky and had abnormally long limbs. He looked about seventeen, but he said that he's been a wolf for nine years. His pack came from the eastern part of the country, somewhere in Maryland. He had short, spiky brown hair. His eyes were a light lime color. And he was an amazing Alpha.

"What's up, Mikie?" I asked him when he reached me. He wrapped me in a tight hug as a chuckle burst through his chest.

"Nothing, man. I was just worried that you would be kibble food for the leeches, is all. You were gone longer than I thought."

When he released me, I noticed dark rings on the tan skin surrounding his eyes. Though his voice was light and joking, I knew he was worried about me. Other than Embry and Quil, Michael was my closest friend. I went to him whenever I needed advise or if I needed to cool my temper. He was real easy to talk to.

"Nah," I said as I punched him lightly in the shoulder. We started walking back to the cave as the others greeted the returning pack. "They were too damn slow for them to catch up with me."

He laughed at that.

As we walked through the crowd of people greeting each other, I noticed the relieved looks on everyone's faces. Crows of laughter brought my attention to Leah and Seth. Leah was currently making out with her imprint, Jason. You wouldn't believe how happy she was that she finally found someone in her life. And you wouldn't believe how even more relieved we were to have her stop bitching out so often. Jason was a good guy. He was a few inches taller than Leah, with soft brown eyes and an even softer personality. I was surprised that Quiet Jason could possibly be paired up with Bitchy Leah, but in the end, everyone was happy.

Seth found his soul mate with some girl named Jessie. She was the exact opposite of Jason. I found that kind of ironic because Jessie and Jason were both twins. She was loud and obnoxious. I couldn't stand to be within five minutes of her company. I made that abundantly clear to Seth. What surprised me the most was that Leah hated Jessie. They were so much alike. Attitude included. Both Jason and Jessie were a part of Michael's pack.

I shook my head as I walked into the cave with Michael. I was blasted with the aroma of food. My mouth started to water. I was so fucking hungry. Michael started to chuckle.

"Well don't just stand there with drool dripping off of your chin. Go get some food!"

I rolled my eyes, but followed his instructions as I walked into the "kitchen" of the cave. The room was huge, and with over fifty people in this place, the majority human, I was thankful. Wooden tables were scattered all over the place. Chairs encircled them. A few seats were occupied with people chatting about one thing or another. You wouldn't think that we had a care in the world with how bright and cheerful the reception was. I sighed with content when the smell of chicken and rice wafted towards my nostrils. I walked over to the long serving counter as I waited for a plate to be served by one of the people working the kitchen today. We all took our turns with the chores and the jobs that needed to be done in the cave. I glanced around the room as I waited, bored as hell.

The sound of a porcelain plate dropping down in front of me caused me to whip my head back around. Cobalt eyes stared back at me with a pink smirk curled on full lips. The breath was whipped out of me as I continued to stare into the deep blue eyes of Sasha.

Sasha was a werewolf like the rest of us, but she didn't belong in a pack. We found her wandering around the area near California when we paid a visit down there. She wasn't a Callie-native, though. She was from deep down in the south. Georgia, to be exact. She was just minding her own business when we found her. She didn't seem surprised when we confronted her. She was the mellowest person I had ever met. She had long brown hair with red streaks running through it. Her vivid cobalt eyes held many secrets. She had a lightly tanned complexion with slightly red cheeks. Her full lips, that were currently smirking, were always in motion. She was the type person that would always talk about one thing or another. And it wasn't like she talked about stupid shit, either. She spoke of the most important matters. No huge decisions were done without her consent. She was an amazing person with an amazing sense of humor.

And I loved her.

We weren't imprints, but we were so close that it was scary. We knew each other so well. We just clicked. She was like the female version of me. And besides, our real imprints might be enslaved somewhere in some city. What were the odds that we were going to find them in this world?

"Is Jacob hungry?" Sasha asked as she leaned against the counter. She was wearing a black-and-red tube-top with tight faded jeans. Her hair was currently pinned into a ponytail. She rested her torso on her folded hands on the counter, her breasts totally popping out. I was wondering if she was doing that on purpose for my benefit.

"Yes," I answered with a smirk. "Jacob is very hungry." I grabbed the fork in my hand and started shoveling the rice in my mouth. Sasha laughed as she left the counter. She came back a minute later with a tall glass of water. I grabbed the glass with my mouth still full f rice and chicken and chugged it down. When I was done drinking, I started shoveling my food again. Sasha chuckled again.

"Easy there, cowboy," she muttered as she placed a gentle hand on the hand holding the fork. You're gonna choke if you don't stop eating like an animal." A small giggle escaped her.

I rolled my eyes, but listened to her and ate in a more humanlike pace. "Happy?" I asked her.

She nodded with a grin.

I was silent for a minute; the sound of small talk permeated the room behind me. I heard Sasha sigh as I took another gulp of my water.

"Where's Quil?" she asked me softly.

I stopped eating all together. Sasha raised a brow.

"Wow. I made Jacob Black stop eating? What happened?"

My face was etched into a snarl as I raised my eyes to look at her. She continued to stare back, unperturbed by my glare. She knew that it wasn't directed at her.

"I have no fucking idea where Quil is," I muttered darkly. Sasha continued to stare at me for a minute. She nodded slowly as she took my plate and placed it in the bin with the dirty dishes.

"I'm off, Tommy!" she called back to the others working the counter. A tall boy with a black hair, a human, glanced over at her and nodded. Sasha hopped over the counter and took my hand, leading me the main area of the cave. We passed Michael and his imprint, Macy, on the way. Macy was like Emily in every way. She was like a mother to her own pack, though she was human. She had short spiky blonde hair with deep hazel eyes. She was soft-spoken and quiet, but get her angry and she puts the expression "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" to a whole new different level. Live and learn.

I nodded in greeting as we passed them. When we were outside, Jared and Paul were both keeping watch. Kim and Natalie were accompanying them. Natalie was Paul's object of affection. Like Sasha and I, Paul and Natalie weren't imprints. But Paul was willing to fight for Natalie until his last breath. Natalie was human, but she loved Paul just as fiercely. She was small for her age, only twenty-one, but what she lacked in size, she made up for with attitude. Nothing was impossible for Natalie. I loved Natalie like a little sister.

When Sasha and I were deep into the trees, we phased into wolves. Sasha was a pure white wolf. She had dark, blood-red streaks running down her fur. She had a red stripe running from the top of her head and down to the ridge of her nose. Red lined her eyes like a mask, making her blue eyes pop out almost surreally. She was beautiful. She snorted when she heard that thought cross my mind.

_**Why thank you, handsome**_, she said with humor.

I snorted, _**anytime**_.

We ran together to our favorite sanctuary. We found it when we were patrolling together one day. It was an outcrop of rock overlooking the vast Pacific Ocean. It over looked the ocean and the forest on both sides. It was perfect. We ran there in silence all the way to our special place. When we reached it, I gasped in surprise.

Millions of stars were twinkling over the liquid surface of the ocean, making it seem like there were two skies above and below us. Sasha sighed as she nestled into the ground below us. I sighed in contentment when I parked my ass right next to her. We stared out over the sea in silence for a long while, just enjoying the view and each other. After what seemed like forever, Sasha spoke up.

_**You were gone longer than I expected, **_she murmured.

I sighed as I nestled my face into her neck. I breathed in her distinctive scent, a mixture of French vanilla and raspberries. It was intoxicating.

_**I'm sorry, baby,**_ I said softly. _**But it was only three days that I was gone. And for nothing.**_ I growled lowly in the back of my throat. Sasha turned her head in my direction, her eyes twinkling.

_**What happened?**_ she asked me.

I looked her in the eyes as I ran what happened over the last three days in my head. The planning, the hiding, the escape from the vampires, and then finally when I made it home. When I was done, she spoke up softly.

_**So now we're going to have to plan another rescue mission to get Quil back from the clutches of those vampires.**_

I huffed in agreement. _**And that means Quil is going to have to wait longer than needed because **_I_** fucked up.**_

Sasha shook her head. _**It wasn't your fault. How were you to know that there were were five vampires hanging outside right where you were?**_

I shook my head. _**I was careless, Sasha. Plain and simple. Now Quil is going to have to suffer because of me.**_

Sasha curled her lip in a snarl and lightly nipped at me nose. She gazed into my eyes, blue meeting black, and spoke firmly. _**You listen to me, Jacob Ephraim Black. It was not your fault that Quil isn't with us right now. And if I hear you say or think anything different, I won't just nip at you, I will bite you so hard that you'll beg me to stop.**_

I growled appreciatively in my throat. _**Is that a promise?**_

Sasha tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably as a rumble of laughter escaped her. I joined her as I jumped on top of her, nuzzling my face next to her ear.

It was damn good to be home again.


	3. Plans

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hello again everyone! I'm glad that you guys are still with me;)**

Chapter 3

Plans

"We need to be thorough and concrete with out next move. No fucking around or any horseplay. Down to straight and pure business."

I yawned again as I watched the guy in the middle of the room rant and rave about our next move. His name was Jackson and all he ever did was rant and rave about this or that. It was fucking ridiculous. Though I liked Jackson and all, he could get annoying rather quickly.

He passed that limit fifteen minutes ago.

I had to catch myself from pretending to snore a few times already. Though pretty soon, the snores that were about to rip out from me weren't going to be fake. Jackson was part of the second pack that joined us, the smaller one. He was part of Laya's pack. She was currently sitting where the other Alphas were. They were across from were I was.

Laya was probably the only Alpha in the world that was female. She had shoulder-length brown hair with forest green eyes. She always had a fucking attitude problem. I blame it on her not finding an imprint while the other Alphas had theirs. Love can fuck up one's approach drastically. I was still staring at the Alphas as Jackson kept talking about something or another. I had to admit. I wasn't really listening. And judging from the others in the room, they weren't really listening, either. I glanced around the large, circular room with humans and wolves hugging the walls. It was dubbed the meeting room. All important decisions were made in this room. It was about thirty feet in diameter and about one hundred twenty-five feet from the floor to the ceiling. Ramp-like steps coiled around the walls like a snake, making perfect seats for anyone who wanted to get a better view. This was also the room where the humans would hide in if we were ever attacked by vampires. All-in-all, I liked it.

"Jacob!"

I twirled my head back around to the center of the room where Jackson was currently glaring at me, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Huh?" I said real smoothly.

Jackson rolled his eyes while chuckles sounded throughout the room.

"I was asking you on how you would precede with bringing Quil back here without getting your ass caught by the vamps, like you almost did last time."

More snickers resounded. I rolled my eyes and stood up from my seat. I walked forward to the center of the room to accompany Jackson. He was still glaring at me. I shrugged and crossed my arms in front of my chest when I was standing right in front of him.

"I say let's do what we planned last time. Just so that we don't waste more time trying to come up with something new. That plan was foolproof."

"Apparently not!" a voice shouted out. I glanced up towards the voice. Alex. Of course he would voice in his opinion. He was in Michael's pack and we both _hated_ each other. He had a grudge against me because, and I quote, "You stole Sasha from me and now I'm going to make your life a living hell." And unquote. I swear I didn't steal Sasha from him. I just beat him to the damn punch. I sighed as I waited to hear Alex's response.

"How in the hell could that have been foolproof when you had managed to fuck it all up? That right there shows that is was doomed to fail in the first place," Alex sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "It only failed because _I_ fucked up. I wasn't careful."

"Okay," Alex allowed. "The plan might be good, but you obviously can't handle a simple rescue mission. I say, let someone else rescue Quil." When he was done talking, he glanced down at my shaking form. I heard a light snigger flee from him as an eyebrow quirked upwards. "And after all, _you're_ the one at fault for Quil's capture in the first place."

I snarled as I glared heatedly up at Alex. He was shaking with laughter at my rage.

"Shut the hell up, Alex!" Embry shouted. "You know damn well it wasn't Jake's fault. And you know damn well that it wasn't _my _fault, either," Embry interjected when Alex opened his fat mouth. I huffed. I would _like_ to give Alex a fat mouth with my own two fists.

Alex shrugged. "Either way, I don't think that Jacob is capable of this simple task. I think that _I_ should save Quil from the leeches."

"No!" my entire pack shouted at once. I remained silent as I continued to glower at the pompous ass in front of me. I knew exactly why he wanted to save Quil himself. He wanted to try and impress Sasha. _Try_ being the operative word. I glanced up at Sasha from a few feet up from Alex. She was currently giving Alex the evil eye as she shook her head in disgust.

That's my girl.

"I agree," Jackson said beside me. I turned my glare on him. "I think we need to assign someone else to get Quil back home."

I curled my lip at him as I clenched my hands into fists. Was he still pissed off that I didn't listen to his fucking speech?

"So it's agreed," Laya called out. She stood from her seat between Michael and Sam. "A new person will be allocated Jacob's position to rescue—"

"Hold the fuck up!" Michael shouted. He shot out of his place to glare at Laya. "You're not the only Alpha in this damn cave, Laya. All _three_ of us," he moved his hand over to Sam and her, "make the decisions. Not just you."

"Well, the way I see it," Laya said with an overdramatic sigh. She pointed in my direction as her eyes stayed on Michael. "He screwed everything up."

"Here, here!"

Michael glared at Alex. "Shut it, Alex."

Alex wisely responded.

"He's going to stay in this cave and protect the others while someone more reliable can go get Quil."

I was about to tell her off when Sam spoke up.

"Well, damn, Laya," Sam said smoothly. He was currently biting at a hangnail, his eyes focused on his task. He was leaning back in seat, the perfect picture of relaxation. "I would listen to you and all, but…" Sam turned his eyes on Laya, his posture still tranquil. "You're not Jacob's Alpha."

Go Sam!

Laya's lip curled over. "Then tell Jacob to stay here while I pick out another wolf to take his place." Laya's voice was a deadly whisper. Sam rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he continued to bite at his hangnail. Laya snarled.

"Why not put things to a vote?" Michael asked like it was the most obvious thing possible. Everyone nodded but Laya. She huffed and flopped back on her seat. She looked like a pouting three-year-old. Michael shook his head, but addressed to the entire room. "Anyone who thinks that Jacob should stay here, speak up."

A few voices shouted out their approval, including Alex and Laya. I noticed that none of my pack members uttered a single sound. I smiled. They knew that I was able to rescue Quil on my own without a problem. Plus, they probably didn't trust anyone outside of the pack to get him. When all sounds died down, Michael shouted, "Anyone who thinks that Jacob should save Quil again like before, and that includes me, speak up."

This time the room was slightly louder than before. I smiled when I realized that everything was going to go as planned. Alex heard this also. I watched as his fists clenched and his teeth ground together. It was quite humorous. I continued to watch as he snarled. He flopped back down in his seat with a huff, his arms crossed in front of his chest, pouting.

_Jacob:1 Alex:0_

I'm so good.

"That's not fair!" a human shouted from high up in the room. Nala. I didn't like her and I didn't hate her. I was neutral about the six-foot giant of a woman with short, wavy, dirty blond hair. I started to wonder what her beef with me was. "There are more supporters on Jacob's side. That is a total biased vote!"

"Who cares if it was biased," Paul yelled out. I looked up to find him sitting just above my head with his arm wrapped protectively around Natalie. "There were more votes for Jacob to go in and rescue Quil. End of discussion."

Nala snorted. "You're only saying that because he's in your pack," she accused with narrowed eyes.

"Well…yeah," Jared responded like it was the most obvious thing. Kim was sitting in his lap, glaring daggers at Nala. "That's kind of obvious."

"It's biased nonetheless," Nala countered.

"No it wasn't!" Sasha screamed. She leapt to her feet to point an accusing finger at Nala. "You just want your _lover boy_ to be the hero and save the day!"

Anyone with eyes and a brain could see that Nala was totally infatuated with Alex. The funny thing, though, was that Alex was totally oblivious to her attraction to him. He was too busy pining for Sasha.

"I want a revote!" Marcus called out. He was part of Laya's pack.

"It's already decided!" Colin and Brady shrieked at the same time.

"I don't care," A human named Gabe said.

"No!" Sasha, Emily, and Michael screamed at the same time.

"Yes!" Alex and Nala said together.

Pretty soon, the entire room was filled with yelling and screeching voices trying to decide if there was going to be another vote. I was starting to get a headache from all the shouting. Even the three Alphas were bickering about what to do. I sighed heavily as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. Just when I thought the entire room was about erupt into a fight, a loud but gentle voice topped all of the chaotic ones, making everybody go silent.

"Stop!"

I looked up to find Clair standing up from her spot next to Emily on the floor. As soon as I looked into her tired and dead eyes and immediately pitied her. She was Quil's imprint. She was also sixteen and turning seventeen in five days. From her haggard look and exhausted stance, I knew she had little to none sleep in a week. I couldn't blame her. She loved Quil more than anyone else in the world. Her feelings changed from friend to lover only three years ago.

Everyone stayed silent as she walked slowly to the middle of the room where I was. I glanced up at me first, her eyes heavily bagged and dark. She took in a ragged breath as she turned and faced the entire room.

"Jacob is fit enough to get Quil back home," she stated in a shaky but firm voice. No one spoke a single word. "And if possible, he would make an excellent Alpha." She turned to Sam with tired eyes. "No offense, Sam."

Sam just shook his head, urging her to continue.

"There is no reason for _anyone_ to start fighting and bickering about who is to bring Quil back home. Though, Jake made a mistake last time, I know he's capable of rescuing Quil. And if _I_ can trust him to bring my imprinter back home, then you all should, too."

With that Clair turned to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, hugging her back. I heard quite sobs escape her as she started to whisper in my ear. "_Please_, Jacob," she begged me silently. "Please bring him back."

I nodded I pulled Clair in closer. "I will," I promised her. "I swear to you I will."

Clair pulled back slightly as she looked into my eyes. Her cheeks had shining tracks of liquid running down them from where her tears had fallen. I nodded as she started to walk back to Emily. I pulled in a deep breath as I looked around the large room. Everyone remained silent as they're eyes were all locked on me, waiting for my next move.

"I'm going to bring Quil back from the vampires' clutches," I stated out loud. There wasn't an ounce of wavering in my voice. "And I _will_ succeed."

I started to walk out of the meeting room with purpose. My mind was now focused on one thing and one thing only. I was going to bring Quil back home without failure. And if any vampires dared to block my path, I'll kill them on the spot. "It's done," I said before I disappeared from the room, out of sight.

**Okay, I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys are starting to get impatient about Edward not making his appearance in the story, yet. I have to say that he **_**will**_** make an appearance in the next two or three chapter. I don't know **_**when **_**for sure, but I can guarantee you that it will be in that time frame. And I can also say that, **_**for certain**_**, Quil will reappear in chapter 5:) I hoped I helped you guys out a little;) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


	4. Flashbacks

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I am so excited!**

**Anyways, let's get down to business. Just a far warning, this chapter contains my first ever lemon! Yes, you heard me right. There is a lemon in this chapter. And it is NOT going to be too detailed, just to let you know. I'm going to save that for later;) But please tell me what you think of it. Like I said before, this is my FIRST lemon ever, so positive feedback is the best:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

Flashbacks

I was standing next to my window as I looked out at the forest surrounding the cave. I was in mine and Sasha's room. It was a pretty large place for a bedroom. A few stalactites were clinging to the ceiling above our heads. A large column where one stalactite met a stalagmite was behind me. A large mattress was nestled against the eastern wall of the room. And a large opening in the cave wall served as a great ventilation system. And it was where I spent most of my time thinking. I was leaning against the edge of the opening with my arms crossed.

Starting tomorrow, I would be on my way to rescue Quil. I couldn't wait for the sun to rise so that I could start. The sooner, the better. I took in a deep breath as a swirl of wind gusted gently into the room, caressing my naked form and cooling my overheated skin. It was silent and still and still nights like these that made me think of home. I closed my eyes as I took in a stuttering breath. Memories started to clash in my mind's eye. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried desperately to push out the harsh recollections. Sweat started to seep out of my pores from my exertions.

"Jacob?"

The soft voice forced me to snap out of my overwhelming reveries. Only one voice could cause me to stop all thoughts but the ones concerning that small but strong voice. I turned around to find Sasha in our bed. A thin, white blanket was covering her lower body, leaving her belly button and up completely exposed, and since she slept in the nude, too, I liked the view I was getting.

"What is it, baby?" I asked softly. I was still leaning against the wall next to the window. She smiled as she took in my naked form. I watched with glittering as she started to softly nibble on her lower lip. She slowly sat, the sheet sliding down to the top of her thighs.

"What are you doing just standing around?"

I chuckled as I walked in her direction, sitting on the edge of the queen-sized bed when I made it. "I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited for tomorrow to happen."

Sasha smiled warmly at me. "You _do_ know remember that Embry and I are going with you, right?" I couldn't help but notice the smirk on her lips.

I smiled and nodded. Of course I remembered. _I_ was the one that offered it. Embry was too excited beyond words to help me save Quil. Sasha was the same way.

I watched as Sasha leant forward so that we were face-to-face. There were only a few inches between our lips and I couldn't help the groan that scratched out of my throat. All I had to do was tilt slightly in her direction and her lips would be captured by mine in a passionate embrace.

I started to do just that when her hand came into contact with forehead. My eyes started to open. I was unaware that I even closed them. A small frown was set in place as she stared at the hand on my head.

"Why are you sweaty, Jake?" she asked with slight trepidation.

A small smirk crossed my lips as I gently pushed her back on the bed. She allowed me to do so as her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I pulled the sheets over the lower half of our bodies as I rested some of my weight on top of her. We stared into each other's eyes as she waited for my response.

"It's a bit warm in here," I told her in a husky whisper. I leaned in and started to nibble on the side of her throat. A small moan escaped her before a light chuckle was emitted into the air.

"Oh, really?" she asked, skeptical.

I nodded as I moved up to her right ear. I took in the curve of her lobe with my teeth and gently started to bite down on it. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips as a slight shiver made her body quake slightly. "Yep. And it's about to get warmer here in a minute."

Sasha jumped when I placed my palm on her bare hip, cupping the curve gently before slowly moving down the smooth length of her leg.

"Jake…," Sasha's voice was a breathy moan as my lips rained kisses down the lines and curves of her jaw.

"Hmm?" I hummed, completely lost in what I was doing. On the outside, it looked like I was in total control of my movements, but I really wasn't. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute, unable to focus on one solitary thing for too long. I was thinking about the future events of tomorrow's mission. I was thinking about the meeting that occurred this afternoon and the look of pure, unadulterated hate and abhorrence in Alex's eyes as it was decided that it was going to be me that got Quil. I was thinking about all the things that I could do to the beautiful women beneath me. But mostly, I was thinking about home. My _real_ home. The life that I had before this whole fucking war even started.

Needless to say, my mind was a chaotic mess of words and images.

"Jake," Sasha gasped as I started to nibble on the other side of her throat, lavishing the skin there with my teeth and tongue. She turned her head away from my touch. Her leg curled away from my hand that was tickling the back of her knee. I looked up, worried, afraid that I did something wrong. She smiled reassuringly up at me with crystalline-clear, cobalt eyes. She pulled me in closer to her, forcing me to rest my full weight on top of her.

"You and I both know what's on your mind," she spoke clearly. "And this isn't what I'm talking about…," she nudged my swollen arousal with her knee, causing me to gasp as a shock of pleasure shot up my spine. "There's more on your mind than you're letting on."

I sighed as I continued to stare into her blue eyes.

"Yeah," I groaned in a low baritone. Sasha waited for me to continue. "I was thinking about home," I finally responded after a minute long silence.

"What about it?" Sasha asked as her arms around my neck constricted comfortingly.

"Just the way it was before this whole mess of a war started. The way things were when we didn't have to hide or look over our shoulders every few seconds. When things were calm and just…normal."

Sasha stayed silent as I spoke, her eyes focused intently on my face. When I was done talking, Sasha rolled us over so that she was on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when she placed my hands by the side of my head, pinning them in place.

"It's no use thinking about what could never be," she responded as she licked from my left ear to the base of my neck. I groaned weakly, my hips bucking involuntarily, wakening my almost-deflated shaft and bringing it back to life. "So, I'm going to help you forget about everything except you and me in this bed right now."

I had no power to decline her words. It wasn't like I _wanted_ to, anyway. I held my breath as Sasha's pink tongue moved from my neck to my chest. I couldn't keep in that breath, though, as her slippery muscle circled a copper nipple. I let out a long drawn-out moan as she encased the small bud between her full lips, applying just enough suction to make me whine pitifully and arch my hips off the bed. I wanted so badly to touch her with my hands. To rake my fingers in and pull the thick head of brown-and-red hair, but I couldn't. She held my hands firmly, making me unable to fulfill my wish. A part of me wanted to let her have control, though. To let her continue this sweet torture for forever and a day.

"Sasha…please," I panted out, my wish to touch her becoming a physical pain.

"Tell me what you want, Jake," Sasha whispered as she moved to my other nipple, applying the same torment that she did to its twin.

"Please…," I whined. She looked up at me with twinkling eyes as she waited for me to express my wish into verbal words. "I want…I _need_…to touch you. Please."

Sasha giggled amiably as she released her hold on my hands. As soon as she did so, I gripped her hips firmly and turned back to where we started with me on top of her. I leaned down and kissed her in a harsh passion as my right hand ran down her arm to her chest, lightly tracing the curve of her breast with my fingertips. Sasha arched her hips sweetly in response. I smiled, taking pleasure in the fact that only _I_ was able to elicit such a response from a mere touch of my fingers.

Even though my body was into my every movement, including hers, my mind was racing back to five years ago. To do the very first day that started this whole disarray of life in this cave. To the day that the vampires decided to make their move and let humans know that they existed…

_I groaned as I stretched my limbs, the joints groaning in protest as they popped. It was going to be a good day today. I could feel it. Today was the fourteenth day of January._

_My birthday._

_I was able to get what I wanted without any complaints from anyone. And the first thing that I requested was that I had zero patrols today. Some of the pack members were unhappy that they had to pick up the slack that I so graciously dropped and left unattended, but hey, I was turning eighteen today, so they could stick their complaints where the sun doesn't shine._

_I grudgingly pulled myself out of my warm bed, not wanting to leave the confines of my room at all. Today was going to be the first day of complete relaxation in two weeks. A very long two weeks. Sam had us running extra patrols lately. He had this bad feeling that things just weren't right with the vampires. We caught more and more coming on our land every few days. That was exceptionally weird, considering that we rarely even crossed an old scent trail of any leeches that stayed past the thin lines of the boundary. One other weird coincidence was that the Cullens just up and left without a single word to anybody. Most of the pack just thought that they stayed here for long enough and they reached their limit. It had to be at least thirteen years that they moved to Forks. People had to questioning their unchanged appearances. Sam felt differently, though. Like their disappearance was no coincidence, but something more that ran deeper under the surface._

_I shook off the thoughts as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal or two before walking down to the store. I was going to make the most of today and no one can stop me. I was going to make sure that this was the best day of my young life._

I came back to the present as Sasha started to grind her hips into my erection. I groaned loudly as I placed my hands on her hips, forcing her to stop her movements. A low growl was what I got in return. I smiled as I looked into Sasha's accusing eyes. She didn't like that at all.

"I can't let you do that, baby girl," I whispered, my voice dripping in lust and want.

"And why not?" she asked, her voice rising in pitch as her temper started to flare.

"Because if I let you continue, then I would be finished before I even got started."

"You sound like some teenage boy that can't control his _needs_," Sasha giggled as her tongue snuck out to lick her bottom lip provocatively. I groaned in earnest as I stared at her lips, my mind making images of where exactly those lips could be.

"Don't tease me," I scolded in a whisper, my eyes unable to leave her lips that were curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Practice what you preach," she said back, her eyes trained her stomach where my fingers were currently making circles around her navel. I smiled as I slowly trailed my fingers lower, watching as goose bumps trailed behind me. Sasha gasped as my fingers rested right on top of where she wanted me.

"Please, please, please…," Sasha murmured almost inaudibly, even for my ears.

"Tell me what you want, baby," I told her, my lips curled into a smirk that matched her just a minute ago. She looked up at me, her eyes foggy with pure sexual need.

"Please…take me," she whispered slowly, making each word into separate syllables. My smirk turned into a smile as I trailed my fingers down her smooth lips, which were slick from her arousal. She tried to push her hips off the bed, trying to force my fingers into her, but I didn't relent. I held her down with one hand as I ran one knuckle up and down her slit, smearing her juices on my hand. Sasha growled again as her wish was denied.

"What is it?" I asked with amusement coating my voice. She glared up at me with eyes that were burning a blue fire.

"Don't. Tease," she muttered under her breath. I laughed when I heard a threatening undertone in her words, but I gave in, but only a little. I ran my knuckle up to the top of her mound and pressed in gently, finding her pleasure button easily. The gasp and the moan that I got back in response were priceless. I bent my head down to kiss my way up her body, mapping out the already charted territory that I knew so well with my lips, as I circled her clit with my fingers. She groaned as I continued my sweet torture on her like she did to me.

"Jake, I can't take it," Sasha muttered, a desperate note to her voice. I smiled again as I took mercy on her and removed my hand from her stomach, letting her continue to buck her hips. My mind started to go back to that day of the past, making me drown in the memories of that painful day for so many reasons. Before I could let it claim me completely, I forced two fingers into Sasha's tight heat, my thumb still making circles on her clit.

_I stumbled over my feet as Quil's hands remained on my eyes, forcing me to stagger in the makeshift darkness._

"_I don't like this," I muttered under my breath for the millionth time. Both Embry and Quil told me that there was a surprise waiting for me at my house when I met up with them at the beach. Today was fun, but relaxing. I wasn't up for anything big like going out of town. I wanted to stay on the reservation. It was Quil's and Embry's responsibility to make sure that I didn't head home too early. I was fine with it for a while, but I got increasingly bored as the hours passed._

"_Can we leave now?" I asked for the fifth time in the last half hour._

_Quil shook his head at the same time that Embry said, "Like I've said before, Jake. We Can. Not. Leave. Until. We. Get. The. Text. From. Sam." Embry spoke every word slowly. I could clearly hear the annoyed timbre hidden in his voice as he stared at me from the driftwood tree that we were sitting on. I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the trunk of the tree. Maybe if I pushed it enough, I could get Quil and Embry to give up and let me have my way._

_Almost as if he was in my mind, Quil's eyes shot up to meet mine from where he was sitting on the ground. "Don't even think about it," he warned in a low voice. I curled my lip as I tugged my les close to my chest._

"_It's my birthday today," I stated darkly, my eyes on the dark waves that were crashing into the shore. "Shouldn't I be able to get _anything _want?"_

_Embry rolled his brown eyes. "Don't even pull that shit on us, Jake. You _have_ been getting everything that you wanted. Quil and I had to run extra shifts because you wanted the entire day off. So don't even go down that road."_

_I was about to counter Embry's comment with one of my own, but Quil interrupted me._

"_Let's go," he said as he got to his feet. He had his phone in his hand, his eyes reading the text that he just received._

"_It's time?" Embry questioned as him and I stood up from our seats on the tree. Quil nodded and I sighed in overdramatic relief._

"_Finally!" I shouted as I made my way up the beach to my house. "It's about time."_

_Embry and Quil grumbled unintelligibly as they trailed behind me, but I didn't care. I was just happy that I was able to get to my house without complications from my two pack brothers. When we made it to the house, the first thing I noticed was the silver Lexus is300. I didn't know anyone that owned a Lexus. Who the hell could be in the house?_

"_Well, what are you waiting for?" Embry asked me. He pushed me to the door with a large smile on your face. "You were so eager to get here. Why all the hesitation?"_

_I looked at him with a confused glint in my eye. "Who all is here?"_

_Embry didn't say anything as he pushed me inside the house unceremoniously._

"_Happy birthday, Jacob!" a chorus of voices sang out. I gasped as I took in the number of people standing in the small house. The entire pack was here, along with Emily, Kim, Clair, and my father. Rachel and Rebecca were here, too, along with Rebecca's Samoan husband, Isaia. Everyone was here. My eyes started to water as I looked at my two older sisters. It's been too long of a time since I seen them. _

"_Happy birthday, little brother," Rebecca said loudly, a huge smile on her face. She was clinging to Isaia, who had a huge grin on his face._

_I was still lost for words as I stared at my family. I couldn't keep back the tears that spilled over. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect._

Sasha grabbed my swollen cock, making me jump back to the present once again. A choked groan resonated from the back of my throat, making Sasha laugh.

"Please, Jake. I can't take it anymore. I _need _you." She emphasized her words with a tight squeeze of my shaft. My fingers were still deep in her, but I was just noticing how her walls were constricting around them tightly.

"How badly do you want it?" I asked with a smirk. She curled her lip over as she gave a painful tug on my cock. A whimper passed my lips at her movements.

"_Bad_!" she snarled.

I chuckled again as I pulled her on top of me, pulling my fingers from her center in the process.

"If you want it so bad, then take it," I challenged her with glittering eyes. Sasha huffed as she struggled to get situated on my lower stomach, her ass in avertedly bumping against my erection. I groaned at the contact. Sasha smirked up at me as she purposefully rubbed against my cock. Another groan tore out of my chest.

"With pleasure," Sasha purred before she slammed herself down on my shaft. I gasped as her hot walls clamped down on me, refusing to let go. I couldn't help the groan that tore out of my chest as my eyes followed her bouncing form, zeroing on her breasts. "It's about damn time," Sasha whispered quietly, frustration laced within her words. I ignored her attitude and placed my hands on her hips, guiding her in her movements. "When we get back from our mission tomorrow," Sasha whispered as she leaned down close, out mouth close to touching. "I'm going to show you how much fun it is to tease."

"Is that a promise?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow suggestively. She nodded vigorously as she slammed down hard, her hands clenching the skin of my chest. I moaned slightly as she started to pull on my nipples, my sweet spots. I was slowly starting to be pulled into my flashback again, my mind going back so long ago. I subconsciously shied away from it, knowing that the part where the best day of my life turned into a living hell.

_I couldn't think of anything. All around me, total chaos ruled supreme. I was still disoriented as screams filled the air around me. It was so sudden. One minute, I was blowing out the candles of my birthday cake, and the next thing I knew the sound of glass shattering and screams the next minute. I was right by the window that shattered, causing me to scatter backwards as sharp pieces of glass shredded into my skin. I couldn't think. I was sitting next to the couch, my hand on my head as I tried to clear my vision. It was fuzzy and blurry around the edges. Voices sounded like they were distant, even though I knew that they were only a few feet in front of me. I needed to get up and find what was wrong, but my legs refused to budge. They remained curled underneath me stubbornly._

_Suddenly, a large hand grasped my arm and everything came into perfect clarity. I quickly found my focus on Sam who was trying to push me out the front door urgently, but once again, my legs refused to obey. They stumbled and tripped over the floor as I followed Sam's orders to get as far away from here as possible._

"_There's too many!" screamed Seth._

"_I know!" Sam shouted back._

_I was still confused. Too many of what? Why was everything a mess? Where was everybody? I wanted to ask these questions, but I couldn't seem to make my mouth move to form the words. It was like I was paralyzed._

"_Jake!" Sam shouted loudly. I looked up at him as he stared down on me. Panic, rage, and concern shone in his brown eyes. "Jake, I need you to take the pack away from here and run. Take Emily, Kim, and Clair with you."_

"_Sam," I gasped out, finally managing the use of my tongue. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"_

_Sam continued to pull me to the trees. I could clearly see Kim, Clair and Emily crouched behind a large tree, terror written clearly in their large eyes. It was then that I noticed the majority of the pack in wolf form, fighting with more vampires that I have ever seen in my entire life. They were everywhere, all shapes and sizes. All of their eyes were colored crimson. They were young, no doubt. All of them were hissing and jumping all over the place, making things even more chaotic._

"_We're being attacked," Sam spoke swiftly._

_Attacked? But…why? We didn't break the treaty. We've left the Cullens alone for all these years. What in the blue hell was going on?_

_It was then that I realized something was missing. Where was my father? Where were Rachel and Rebecca with her husband? Where were they? I looked at Sam with frenzied eyes, asking without words the whereabouts of my family. Sam didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His wounded eyes said enough._

_They were gone. My sisters were gone. Isaia was gone. My father was gone. They were dead. I wasn't going to see them again. I wanted to curl into a ball on the dirt ground and not move. Not thing. Not…anything. My family was dead. I was never going to see them again. Just like that. In one swift cut. Gone. I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't cope with this. I couldn't. Tears spilled down my cheeks, only this time, it wasn't from joy._

"_Jake," Sam whispered. "Please, Jake. The pack needs you to be strong. They need you to guide them away from here. Please, Jake. Do it for the pack."_

_It took a minute, but I finally nodded. With shaky legs I walked quickly away from Sam and phased into my wolf for, my mind jumbled considerably. I ran to where the three women were hiding, ripping up five leeches in the process._

_**Everyone!**__ I shouted out. __**Retreat and just run! Let's go! Now!**__ There were no complaints as everyone ran to the safety of the trees. Jared grabbed Kim, Quil grabbed Clair, and I grabbed Emily. As everyone ran into the trees, I looked back to see if Sam was following._

_**Just go!**__ Sam commanded. __**I'll catch up with you. Just take Emily and the pack to a safe place. Go!**_

_And 'go' I did. I raced away from my home, wanting to take the pack away from this hell. Tears filled my eyes as I ran the pack right behind me. I kept running and running until I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed in front of a cave far from the reservation. Everyone followed suite. I could tell everyone was trying to sort out what happened, but no one could come up with a plausible answer._

_Sam, true to his word, came to us a few hours later. He was trying to lead the leeches away from us so that we could make our escape. We learned a few weeks later that the leeches were running the world, all survivors turned into slaves._

_My disgust for vampires grew into pure, undiluted odium one a little over a few hours._

~b~

I stared up at the ceiling as Sasha snored lightly in my ear. That whole day kept replaying itself in my head over and over again after we were done. It was a recurring nightmare of mine that never ended. No one could understand the motives of the vampires. Why they so suddenly decided that they weren't going to hide in the dark anymore. Why they decided to spill so much blood.

It wasn't like it mattered anyways. What's done is done. The past can't be rewritten. Life keeps going no matter what happens. I sighed as I tried to focus on more important matters. Like what was going down tomorrow night. My eyes started to close as a yawn overtook me. I shook my head with a grim smile, a thought crossing my mind before I succumbed to the sweet numbness of sleep.

_Happy birthday to me…_

**So? What do you guys think? I know that's it's not the best, but please give me some credit. It's my first sex scene in a fanfiction story. And my first sex scene in ANYHING that I have written. Please tell me what you think!**

**Also, I'd like to say that I am currently co-writing a story with DreamingPoet1988 and it's called A Blood Red Lunar Eclipse. It's a Jacob/Edward slash fic. You guys should check it out. It's a good story:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


	5. Mission Impossible

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hey, everyone! I am SOOOOO sorry about the long awaited chapter of Apocalypse. My computer crashed and I didn't get it back until two days ago. Again, I am so sorry about the wait. But you needn't worry anymore because here it is! Ha ha ha ha ha! THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

Mission Impossible

I waited outside the cave entrance as people bid their goodbyes and wished us good luck. Today as the day. Today was the day Quil was coming home. I was waiting impatiently with Sasha right next to me. She was currently talking to Macy and Jason.

I sighed as I shifted my weight to the other foot, exhaling sharply. I wanted to leave now. I was tired of talking. As a matter-of-fact, I was about to walk into town this very minute. Right when I was about to do just that, Sam walked up to me, Emily and Clair right behind him. My eyes softened as I looked at Clair. Lord only knew how much she's been through.

"Hey, Sam," I said with a small smile on my face. He returned it with a one-armed hug.

"Hey, Jacob," Sam said when he released me. "Emily, Clair, and I just wanted to see you off before you leave."

"And to wish you luck," Emily finished. She had her left arm around Clair's shoulders. I continued to look at Clair with soft eyes. She was playing with her fingertips, her eyes focused on her task. I moved towards her so that she would look at me.. When she did, I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. I could tell that she had cried recently. I took Clair's hands in mine. She took in a sharp breath, her eyes widening.

"Clair," I spoke softly. "I swear to you that I'll get Quil back. No matter what, I'll make sure that you're back in his arms."

Clair's eyes were trained on my face, her eyes watering with salty tears. At that moment, the dam broke and tears were sliding down her puffy cheeks. I pulled her into a tight hug , my arms encircling her frail shoulders as her sobs wracked her body.

"Thank you, Jake," she whispered brokenly as she squeezed my waist. "I trust you."

I nodded, and with one final squeeze, I let her go. Clair wiped at her cheeks as she took her place next to Emily. Emily replaced her arm around Clair as she whispered encouraging words to her. I gave one final nod in Sam's direction. I turned my attention to the rescue party that was going to accompany me.

"Okay, everybody!" I shouted. "Let's go!"

Everyone rushed to say their final goodbyes before we left. Embry was bidding his farewells to Michael and Tommy. Natalie was entangled in Paul's arms, his eyes burning a fire. Kim was currently kissing Jared, tears sliding down her cheeks as Jared's tight hold on her waist reluctantly relented. Both her and Natalie were joining Embry, Sasha, and I on the mission. They were the ones that were going to infiltrate Seattle in the open. They would blend in with the city, since humans walked freely outside.

As we were about leave, I swept my eyes over the crowd of people, scanning to see if I left anything in behind. My eyes locked onto a burning set of dark brown eyes.

Alex.

He was still fuming about the situation of me going and rescuing Quil and not him. We stared at each other down, neither if us relenting our gaze. I could physically _feel_ Alex's anger. It was radiating off of him in waves. With a curled over lip, Alex gave me a once over and turned his back to me, heading inside the cave. A hand on my shoulder caused me to look to my right. Sasha's beautiful face greeted me with a smile. I smiled back with energetic enthusiasm. Nothing was going to stop me today.

~b~

I couldn't keep my mind still as I raced through the woods towards Seattle. Kim was clinging to Sasha's white coat and Natalie was clinging to Embry's. Both of theirs eyes were closed as they tried to ward off motion sickness. We only had a few miles left until Seattle came into view. We were so close to getting Quil that it was starting to become a physical pain.

_**Don't get ahead of yourself, Jake,**_ Embry cautioned from behind me. _**We still have to get Kim and Natalie in the city without complications.**_

I snorted. _**That's going to be easy.**_

_**Yeah,**_ Sasha agreed. _**They're human with human scent. It's going to be **_too_** fucking easy to get them into the city.**_

I nodded as we passed the two-mile mark

_**And once they're in, they'll ask around where Quil could be, get him, and then we'll be out of here before the bloodsuckers even knew what hit them, **_Sasha continued, running the plan through her head as Kim tightened her hold on Sasha when she jumped over a rotting log.

Embry snorted his assent, but kept silent since buildings started to appear through the gaps in the trees. Vampire stench hit me like a wall, right then. I swear I'll never get used to it for as long as I live.

_**Are you guys ready?**_ I asked when we were as close to the city as possible. I could plainly see all of the vampires strolling around outside, even though it was sunny out. Their diamond skin was making shiny sparkles on the ground and buildings around them. I also noticed all of the humans walking around. Some of them were following behind their Masters with their heads bowed in respect. Others were walking without a chaperone, their heads held high. I shook my head in disgust at the sight before me.

_**Let's go around and see if we can find a better vantage point, Jake, **_Embry offered as he walked up to me. Natalie had her eyes opened as she gazed into the streets and buildings. Kim's eyes were opened also, an unfathomable look on her face.

I nodded and led the group around the city, always keeping to the shadows in the trees. When we came to a good spot, I phased to human and waited for the others to do the same. After a few moments, Kim and Natalie were standing next to me. I could hear their hearts beating abnormally fast and loud. I turned to them with calming eyes and spoke softly.

"You two need to take a deep breath and calm yourselves down. They can smell your fear. Literally. So calm down, take a deep breath, and go find Quil."

The girls nodded, and after about five deep breaths, they walked towards the city with heads held high and hands clasped together.

_~Natalie POV~_

I wasn't going to lie to myself. I was scared shitless. I could tell that Kim was feeling the same way I was. I could also tell that the same thoughts were running through her head. What if we never saw our family or friends again? Or worse, what if we never saw our men again? I closed my eyes and pictured Paul in my head. I first met him two years ago when I came to the cave. After a few weeks of spending time together, I fell in love. I couldn't live without him. I took in a deep breath as I walked deeper into the city with Kim right by my side. We needed to get Quil and get out as soon as possible.

As soon as we were in the center of Seattle, we paused to recalculate our thoughts.

"Okay," Kim whispered next to me. I glanced over at her. She was scanning the area with a speculative eye. "Now where do we start?"

I was about to shrug before a voice caught my attention.

"Hey, pretties!"

I looked quickly over my left shoulder to find to male vampires eyeing us with interest. I nudged Kim with my elbow as we turned around to face them. We each bowed our heads in submission to avoid any confrontation.

"What are you two doing walking all by yourselves without a Master?" the first vampire asked us. I gasped as his hand reached out to grasp my chin and forced me to look up. An unpleasant chill ran up my spine as my eyes met a set of burgundy ones. I let out a stuttering breath as I took in the man in full detail.

He was absolutely gorgeous he was which was customary for all vampires. He was tall with short blonde hair that was spiked with gel. His jaw was strong and angular. He had a decent body that was clothed in a gray T-shirt and low hanging jeans that hugged his hips in just the right place. I couldn't help but think that he would be complete if he had dark green eyes instead of red.

"Are you going to answer us?" the second one asked. I found him glancing over an uneasy Kim with sharp eyes. He was only a few inches shorter than the vampire holding my chin up. He had long brown hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. He had a roguish air about him. He was in faded jeans with a tan jacket over a white muscle shirt. He was also undeniably attractive.

"U-u-umm," Kim stuttered. "W-w-w-we were just trying to find someone for our, uh, Master, Sir," Kim said quietly.

The brown-haired man nodded at this as he took in Kim's form again. "Who is your Master?" the blonde one asked, his eyes not straying from mine for a second. Kim's blank stare caused a sliver of panic to flutter in my stomach.

"Please, Sir," I murmured with my eyes down casted. "Our Master told us to not horse around and not to speak to anyone." I tried to conjure anything up to get out of their scrutiny. We were wasting precious time that we desperately needed to find Quil and Jacob and the others were waiting impatiently for us.

The brown-haired man grunted in apathy. "You must belong to Joshua," he said with a sour tone.

Blondie looked at him with tired eyes. "Joshua never knows how to have a good time. He needs to loosen up."

The brown-haired man glanced at him with an amused glimmer in his eye. "What do you expect? The guy's been around for over four hundred years. I'm sure nothing is amusing anymore."

Blondie snorted as he turned to face his friend, seemingly forgetting us. "He still needs to learn how to have fun every few years…"

As the two vampires continued to talk, another noise caught both Kim's and my attention.

"C'mon, you stupid mutt! Move your fucking ass!"

I turned around and gasped loudly, my knees going weak at the sight before. A stout vampire with a snarl on his face was currently pulling on a blue leash in his hand, swearing as he did it. I followed the leash all the way to where it was hooked into a collar. The collar was wrapped around a tan throat of a werewolf. I followed the neck to find the glaring eyes of one Quil Ateara.

I wanted to do somersaults right there in the middle of the street. That was only too easy. I continued to watch as Quil struggled to get free of his obvious Master. I wanted to weep at the sight that greeted me. Quil looked downright haggard. His eyes were baggy and bruised. He looked paler than I remembered. It has only been a little over two weeks that he was captured, but he already looked half-dead. If it wasn't for the fire that was burning in his eyes the snarl on his face, I would have thought the he had given up that fire that made Quil…well, Quil.

Quil's Master tugged on the leash hard, causing Quill to fall on his face before his feet.

"I said," the vampire said with a growl. "Move your _ass_!" He delivered a swift kick to Quil's midsection. Even from here, I could hear the gasp of pain that escaped Quil. I wanted to cry out for him. When the vampire gave Quil a few more good kicks to the stomach, he knelt down next to a gasping Quil, his face still in a snarl. "It's been nine days, boy," the vampire hissed in Quil's ear. "When are you going to learn to mind me?"

The glower that Quil shot his Master was enough to kill. "Never," he hissed.

The vampire snorted as he rose to his feet, the leash still in his hand. "You'll learn," he muttered, absently ignoring the attitude Quil was giving. I looked down as Quil tried to get to his feet, smirked sardonically, and rushed into the diner that was nearby. The sudden movement caused Quil to fall back down on his hands and legs as he was forced to crawl on all fours to keep from being dragged. I watched as he disappeared into the diner as well.

Without thinking, I rushed to the place that Quil had disappeared to, forgetting the two vampires in front of us, with Kim on my heels. I pushed the doors open quickly, finding the place crowded with vampires with their pets, some kneeling on the floor and some sitting in booths and chairs. I located Quil easily enough. He was in the middle of the large diner, kneeling at his Master's feet. His face was scrunched into a grimace as he rubbed at the collar on his neck.

I nudged Kim in the ribs and headed over to a table directly across from where Quil was sitting. We each sat down, and immediately, a waitress came over to us, a human.

"What can I get you two?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Two waters, please," I told her." She quickly jotted down the order.

"Anything else?"

Kim and I both shook our heads. The waitress nodded as she moved back into the kitchen. I continued to watch Quil and his Master over Kim's shoulder. Kim was keeping a look out for anyone that might be considered trouble.

"You're lucky that I decided to take you out to eat, dog," the vampire spat as he looked at a menu, obviously taking on the responsibility of choosing what Quill should eat.

"I'm honored," Quil spat back with a snarl. His Master snorted.

"You should be." With that, the vampire rose and stalked over to the other side of the diner. "Don't you dare move. I'll be back," he muttered before he walked away. I waited a few minutes before I got up and knelt beside Quil, Kim mimicking my movements. Quil's eyes bugged out as he looked at us, his mouth falling open.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he asked in astonishment. Kim acted as lookout as I unhooked Quil from the leg of the table.

"What does it look like?" I asked impatiently. "We're trying to set you free."

When he was unleashed, all three of us stood up and walked away as calmly as we could. When we made it past the doors of the diner, we walked quickly to where Jacob and the others were waiting.

"You guys have no idea how excited I am to see you," Quil sighed in obvious relief. "These past two weeks have been pure hell."

"I bet," Kim said with a slight smile.

Quil looked at us quickly with an uneasy look on his face. "Um…Clair…how is she doing?"

I looked at Quil as the tress started to appear ahead. "She's worried about you, but she's fine."

"She'll be even better when we get you home," Kim commented with a larger smile this time.

Quil breathed in deeply, the news seeming to do wonders on his overly tired body. I could tell that the entire week he was gone; he was worrying over Clair like crazy. I took in a deep breath as I looked back to the trees. Jacob was waiting for us. All the while, we were unaware of what was going on behind us.

_~Jacob POV~_

As soon as I saw Kim and Natalie walking towards us with Quil in between them, I couldn't help but let out the breath that I had been holding for a long while. Sasha walked up next to me, rumbles permeating the air around her.

Quil looked like hell. But that didn't matter anymore. What _did_ matter, was the fact that Clair wasn't going to spend another lonely night in bed anymore.

Suddenly, loud snarls exploded into the air and I glanced behind the three people walking over to us. Dread enveloped me in its cold embrace as I as I took in the massive horde of vampires behind the two rescuers and one werewolf.

Without thinking, I lunged out of the trees to attack the closest leech next to me. He wasn't expecting my attack, so he was disposed of quickly. The other vampires leapt into the air and it was total chaos. Sasha and Embry leapt out to help aide me, but there were too many of them. They were swarming around us like killer bees trying to go in for the kill. A mass of them were already surrounding me, some of them climbing onto my back. I tried my best to throw them off, but there were just too many.

_**Jacob! **_Sasha's voiced pierced my thoughts as she tried to fight her way towards me. I shook my head as I bit at a female vampire in front of me.

_**No, Sasha!**_ I yelled as loud as I could to get her attention. _**Run! Just grab Kim, Natalie, and Quil, and get out of here!**_

_**But, Jake—**_ Embry started, but I cut him off quickly.

_**That's an order!**_ I screamed, my concealed Alpha making its presence known. _**I promised Clair that she would be back in Quil's arms and I keep every intention to fall back on that promise. Now go!**_

With half a second of hesitation, Embry scooped up Kim and Quil and ran into the trees. I watched Sasha do the same with Natalie. Our eyes locked for a split-second, and time seemed to stop. I could feel her fear for me and anger at the vampires trying to bring me down.

_**Go, **_I whispered softly in my head. _**I'll be fine. Just get those three home safely.**_

Sasha nodded as tears started to fall down her cheeks and my heart nearly broke in half. _**I love you, Jake,**_ Sasha whispered as she edged away from the vampires and into the trees.

_**I love you, too, **_I whispered back, tears of my own falling from my face. _**I'll see you soon.**_

With that being said, Sasha ran into the forest, disappearing from my sight. I howled in anguish as the swarm of vampires crowded me. With a stuttering breath, I collapsed onto the ground, the mass of vampires climbing on top of me like ants at a picnic. With a small growl I drowned into a dank blackness, but not before I heard the crows of laughter and victory echoing in my ears.

**So…what do you guys think? Again, I am so sorry about the long wait. I also wanted to say that from here on out, the story is going to pick up. And, Edward is going to be making an appearance very soon:) Maybe in the next chapter or the one after. I haven't decided yet…**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think. I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake:) Ha ha ha ha ha ha! REVIEW!**


	6. Enslavement

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hey! I'm back with another update:) I was originally going to wait before I posted this chapter because I **_**really **_**need to update my other stories, but I couldn't. I **_**needed**_** to get this chapter out my system and into the world because it wouldn't stop bothering me XD So you guys got a new update sooner than expected;) And I've got to say that this is my favorite chapter so far! I had so much fun writing it. I just hope that you guys like it too…**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

Enslavement

"You awake yet?"

I groaned as a low voice pierced my consciousness. Slowly, sounds started to penetrate my foggy brain as a dim light floated through my closed lids. I could hear low murmurs of voices around me. Someone was scuffling their feet nearby. The sound of dripping water caused me to wince involuntarily.

"Hello?" the voice said again. "Are you even alive?"

I moaned as I started to slowly open my eyes. The light above me, though dim, caused me to flinch back. I blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the dim lighting. When I was, my eyesight still wasn't fully restored. The edges were blurry as a large opaque shape was positioned in the center.

"Yeah," the voice said again. "It takes a while to get all your senses back."

After a few minutes, my eyes started to adjust. Slowly, I could see the figure in front of me was a smirking boy. I started to get to my feet, but the sudden movement caused a sharp pang to shoot from the middle of my spine to the very top of my head.

"Shit!" I gasped as I collapsed back down. I placed my hand to the back of my head where the majority of the throbbing was.

"Easy, there!" the boy shouted as he tried to steady me. "There's no need to rush anything."

I shook my head as I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. I leaned against a wall as I tried to collect myself.

I was sitting on a long rectangular room. The first thing I noticed was how dingy the room looked. Water was dripping down from the walls and ceilings and falling down into puddles of various shapes and sizes. Long, dirty, rectangular light were spaced periodically, most of the bulbs broken, on the low-hanging ceiling. It was high enough for a little headroom, but I was sure that if I raised my arm, my fingertips would brush the concrete surface. This room reminded me of where a serial killer would torture his victims.

The last thing I noticed was that the room held more people than I thought. There were about twenty or so of them all around. Some of them were sitting while others were walking and looking around, possibly to look for a way to escape this dank room.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked as I looked at the boy again. He looked to be around my age. He had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair that ended right at his shoulder blades. He had dark emerald green eyes. His face was strong with sharp angles. He sported broad shoulders and a decent build.

The boy shrugged as he got to the balls of his feet so that he could look me in the eye.

"I don't know _exactly _where we are, but I know that we're in the basement of an auction house."

"Auction house?" I repeated softly. "Auction house for what?"

The boy smiled impishly. "An auction house for slaves, man,"

My eyes widened as memories started to flood back like a tidal wave. Quil…the horde of vampires…Sasha…

Sasha!

"Shit!" I shouted with anger. So the bastards finally got me. I snarled as I looked around. Most of the kids were looking my direction, impassiive expressions painted on their faces. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"So I was captured?" I asked him with a raised brow of my own. I don't know why I even asked. I knew the answer.

He nodded as he extended an arm. "Yep. The name's Chase. Chase Willows."

I took his hand in mine. "Jacob. Jacob Black."

Chase nodded with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Jacob."

I nodded in greeting. I took in a deep breath as I glanced around the room. "How long was I out, Chase?"

"About three hours."

"Damn," I muttered softly. I continued to glance around the room, unable to look Chase in the eyes. "Were there others that were brought in?" I asked lowly, my heartbeat accelerating slightly. Chase seemed to understand my uneasiness.

He slowly shook his head as he sat down on his ass and crossed his legs. "No one in your pack was brought in."

I glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "_My pack_?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, you're an Alpha, aren't you?"

I gave him a bewildered look, confusion flittering across my face. "What?"

Chase chuckled. "I can smell it on you, man. You're an Alpha."

I shook my head in perplexity. How in the hell did this guy know that I was a werewolf? Unless—

"Are you a werewolf?" I asked softly, not wanting the others to overhear us. Chase laughed loudly at this, drawing unwanted attention in my direction.

"Dude!" Chase chuckled. "We're all wolves!"

I continued to stare at Chase, my eyes wide. "What?"

"All the captured werewolves are brought in this room, Jacob. The captured humans are put into a different room."

I nodded slowly at this. "Okay…but then why can't I smell if you're a wolf or not?" I asked suspiciously.

"I told you that it would take a while to get all your senses back. And it's all because of that thing on your neck."

My hand went instantly to my throat. A hard surface greeted me. My hands wrapped all around my neck, fear implanting itself in my brain. What the hell was on my neck? Chase seemed to sense my fear as he slowly started to take my hands away from my neck. "What…?" I started to ask, but I couldn't get all the words out.

"It's a collar," Chase explained. He moved his hair out of the way and leaned his neck back. A shiny black collar was wrapped tightly around his throat. His fingers slowly started to touch the choker tentatively. "We all have one," Chase whispered as his eyes fell on the floor. "They put it on us when we're unconscious. It stops us from phasing."

I shook my head, now uncomfortably aware of the thing clasped tightly around my throat. "Is that even possible?"

Chase sighed as he let his hair fall back in place. "Some doctor came up with a type of elixir to hold back the wolf in werewolves before the war started. The doctor's family became insanely rich and is now part of the most elite societies in the vampire world. This potion was soon interlaced into these collars and was absorbed into the skin. It was made to hold back the energy where phasing comes from. It went directly to the spinal column and the brain. That's why you woke up with sharp pains in your spine and head. Your body is _just now_ getting used to this foreign liquid." Chase smirked at me after a little bit. "So, right now, you're just a human with a fever and fast healing capabilities. Your senses are still better than the average human's, but you're a lot less weak now than before"

I rolled my eyes as I touched my collar again. Now I really felt like a damn dog. I sighed heavily as Chase crawled over to my left side and leaned against the wall. "So how did you get in here?" I asked absently. I figured there was nothing else to talk about.

"My stomach got me here," Chase chuckled beside me. I glanced at him, wanting an explanation.

"I've been roaming the woods around here for a while," Chase began, his eyes on the wall opposite from us. "I was chased from my home in Chicago a few years back. I had to be an actual animal to survive. Hunting, fighting for territory, the whole nine-yards. But, like always, I wanted something new to shake things up. I was tired of eating deer and squirrels and shit. I wanted _real_ food. So, like a dumbass, I went into the city without planning anything. I found what I wanted, but I think I ate _too_ much, because a few leeches caught me and took me down where I stood. I felt too bloated to do anything." Chase snickered softly. "The next thing I knew, I woke up here a few hours later."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Threes days."

I whistled. "I would hate to be in this room for three days with nothing to do."

"Tell me about it," Chase agreed. "So, what got you in here?"

I sighed as I rested my head back against the wall. "My pack and I are originally from Forks, but when the war started, we ran into the forest. We found a cave and hid out there for five years. We met two other packs and over fifty humans."

"Damn," Chase muttered.

"A little over two week ago, a member of my pack, Quil, got captured when we were running a mission, to see if we could take out a few vampires. I don't know what happened, but suddenly, there was a mass of vampires around us. I couldn't do anything but pull back as Quil was captured. A week later, I was assigned to get him back, but that failed miserably." I snorted loudly as I continued. "But today, I tried again with two more members of my pack and two humans. Kim and Natalie were excellent in getting Quil since they were human and would be less noticeable. But as soon as we were about to walk away, the vampires surrounded them. Without thinking, I jumped in to get them out, but the process, I got myself trapped. My pack mates tried to save me, but I ordered them to take the girls and Quil safely back home. It didn't take long for the vampires to take me down." I sighed heavily as I closed my eyes. "And the rest is history."

"Damn, Jacob," Chase muttered. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged as I looked at him. "Wasn't your fault. Anyways, I'm sure my pack will think of a way to rescue me like I did Quil." I laughed loudly. "Maybe they'll even rescue you."

Chase laughed along with me. "I would love that very much."

Our laughter was cut off suddenly when the two, large, steel doors opened at the end of the room. A bright light entered the room, making me shield m eyes with my arm.

"Dogs!" A sharp voice screeched. I cringed as the voice grated against my eardrums. "Get into two lines! Now!"

As my eyes started to adjust, I could make out five figures. I knew immediately that they were vampires. No one moved. A female vampire stepped forwards; her face was set into a snarl. I knew without thinking this was the leader of the group. She seemed to be in her early twenties, but the power she was radiating was intense. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a braid that ran down the middle of her back. Her eyes were a piercing red, her skin insanely pale. She was wearing a tan, button up shirt that was tucked into army tan pants. Her feet were adorned with combat boots. She looked like an incredibly badass cop without the shades.

"I said _move,_ you disgusting flea bags!"

Immediately, her comrades, two males and two females, raced throughout the room, pulling the wolves forcibly into two lines. Loud shouts of complaints echoed off the stone walls of the room. I watched in fascinated horror as the wolves were thrown unceremoniously around. Instantly, a red-haired male, grabbed me by the arm and threw me into the mix. Chase was tossed into the line right next to me. He glared at the blonde female before glancing at me, a small smirk in place. When everyone was in two lines, the leader stalked forwards slowly, her eyes glancing us over with disgust. She walked down the aisle that the two lines made, her arms clasped tightly behind her back, a sharp snarl on her face.

"Let me lay down some rules for you smelly dogs. And you better pay well enough attention because I am _not_ going to repeat myself. There is to be _no_ talking as we walk down the hall to get you ready for the auction today. Only the elite of the elite are allowed to come. You are not to say one damn word. There is to be no eye contact of any kind with any vampires that may cross your path. They are your superiors and you will treat them as such." She glared at all of us before she exhaled sharply. "I said _no eye contact_!" Instantly, eyes fell to the floor. I glanced around until my eyes fell on the leader.

She ran to my spot in the back of the third line in less than half a second. "I said 'eyes down'," she repeated in a low growl as we stared each other down. After a few seconds, I lowered my eyes to the ground, a snarl painted on my face. The woman glared at me for a few seconds before she walked off, rattling on about more rules. "You are to have your head lowered and arms behind your back." She waited for her demands to be complied. Slowly, everybody assumed the positioned. I was hesitant for a split second before following suit. "You are not to speak to a vampire unless spoken to. And you are to address any superior by Sir, Miss, or Master. Understood?"

"Yes…Miss," everyone muttered softly. My lips remained sealed. I noticed that Chase didn't utter a word, either.

"Wow," she said in a bored voice. "Dogs _can_ learn new tricks." The minions in the back sniggered lightly. "Now, let's move! We have to get your worthless asses presentable enough for your new Masters."

With that being said, the brunette turned on her heel and walked out the door, her posture seeming like she had a steel pole up her ass.

"Let's go!" the red-haired male shouted from behind us. His companions shoved us forward as we were forced out of the concrete prison we were in.

We entered a long hallway with bright lights shining on the ceiling. I glanced around, trying to be as less conspicuous as possible. Two of the vampires were following behind us as the other two were on either side of us with the leader ahead. I contemplated my odds of escaping the vampires surrounding me.

"Don't," the redheaded male warned me as he walked beside my line.

I glanced at him with narrowed eyes. He returned my glare with a cocky smirk.

"I can sense urges," he told me as we turned a corner that lead to another long hallway. I rolled my eyes as I looked forwards, the vampire next to me grating on my nerves. I heard him chuckle slightly. "Like right now. You have the urge to punch me."

I shook my head as I tried to ignore him. We were soon stopped by two large double doors like the one in the rectangular room. The leader turned around to face us, her face still set into a snarl. I wondered if this woman ever smiled.

"This is the shower room," she told us severely. "You are to remove all of your clothes, and clean yourselves up. You only have three minutes, so make it quick." With that, she pushed open the doors to reveal a large room with large showerheads on the ceiling. We were once again shoved into the room as the doors were closed behind us. I noticed multiple vampires in this room. Some were at the end of the room while others were to the sides. Large wheels, like the ones you open valves with, were behind them.

"Strip!" the woman shouted. "Everybody strip!"

No one moved as we glared at all the vampires in the room.

"Don't make us _help_ you remove your clothes for you," the leader warned. With that threat hanging in the air, everyone slowly started to remove their clothing, all the while trying to cover up the best they could. I remained impassive as I watched everyone crumble to the vampires' will.

"You and I are just going to have a problem, aren't we?"

I whipped my head around to find the female in front of me, her face now contorted into a smirk. So she _does_ have more than one facial expression.

"You want us to help him strip, Vennessa?" the blonde female asked with a bored voice. I tensed at the words.

_Vennessa_ continued to watch me closely. "Not right now," she muttered softly. She sniffed the air around me, her eyes lighting up at what she found. "So…," she said with a small smile. "You're an Alpha."

I shook my head curtly. "Not exactly," I spat at her. She seemed unfazed by my apparent ire.

"I should have guessed," Vennessa continued. "Alphas are naturally born strong-willed."

With a fluid swiftness that only vampires possessed, she leaned down and tugged at my sweats, ripping them clean off my body. I gasped at the sudden movement. Black fabric cascaded down to the floor. I looked down at my now naked form, surprise etched onto my face. I glanced back at her, my surprise still showing. She was now smiling up at me, her stance relaxed as she balled up my now ruined pair of sweats in her right hand.

"I told you that if you didn't strip now, that we would help you." She threw the ball of fabric over her shoulder with a smirk. "I always fall back on my word. Now go shower, you disgusting mutt."

I snarled, but followed her demands. I found an unoccupied showerhead and waited for the water to shower down on me. When everyone was in place Vennessa moved to the end of the room and nodded to the vampires to the side. They started to slowly turn the wheels and suddenly, ice-cold water fell onto my skin. I jumped at the cold contact.

"You have three minutes!" Vennessa shouted over the cascading water. I tried my best to get as washed up as possible. To get as much of the filth of lying on that dirty floor off of me. Three minutes came and went as the water was turned off. We were forced into two lines again as we walked to the end of the room. We were handed a towel and some new clothing which consisted if heavy sweatpants for the boys and shorts and a tank top for the girls. When we were dried off and presentable enough for Vennessa's calculations, we were on our way to the next room.

When we entered it, the first thing I thought of was being backstage of a theatre. Only, the walls were lined with benches as vampires roamed all over the place. Some of them had clipboards while others had cleaning supplies. The entire area was bustling with activity. We were ushered to the benches nailed to the wall and forced to sit down. A large red and gold curtain separated us off from another room.

Chase huffed as he was forced to sit down next to me. I glanced at him, asking silently if he was okay. He just nodded as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. I sighed as I copied suit.

~b~

It must have been about forty minutes, but we were ordered to sit straight with heads bowed and hands in our laps. A hush fell over the room as a large, booming voice floated around from behind the curtain.

"Welcome, my esteemed ladies and gentlemen. Please sit back and enjoy our show for the evening. For tonight, we have wolves up for auction." The voice paused for a minute before it started up again. "Let us begin. We have up first, a nineteen-year-old female from Mckinney, Texas. She goes by the name of Tasha White."

The first person on the bench, Tasha obviously, was picked up from the bench and tossed behind the curtain.

"We shall start at one-thousand. Let the bidding…begin!"

Immediately, multiple voices resounded throughout the building. I listened in disgust as voices cried out their desire to have Tasha as their own personal slave. The number rose as high as ten-thousand before the auctioneer said that the bidding was closed. The day continued on like this for the next twenty minutes. I wanted to vomit at the thought of vampires actually _buying_ us as slaves. That was so fucking disrespectful, not to mention, degrading. But, obviously, the vampires didn't care.

It was soon my turn as I was grabbed by the arm and escorted to the curtain. I waited behind the large curtain with a caught breath. I couldn't actually grasp the idea of me being bought as a slave to these disgusting leeches. I looked behind me to find Chase giving me a sad look.

"Good luck," he mouthed sadly.

I nodded in denial.

"Next we have a twenty-three-year-old Alpha male from La Push, Washington. He goes by the name of Jacob Black."

I was shoved through the curtain forcibly when the voice was done speaking. I stumbled to the center of the room, just barely missing face planting the stage. I looked around quickly as I tried to survey my surroundings. All around me were vampires with an air of snarkiness about them. They were in multiple boxes carved of elegant wood and gold. The boxes were spaced all throughout the room, some extending to the very top to the ceiling. I could see that the boxes that were higher in the air were tinted, so I couldn't see who was in them. To my right, a long table of phones was in a line, the vampires sitting at them were apparently manning them. I had a hunch that they were connected to the tinted booths above.

"Now," the auctioneer said to my left. I noticed that he was extremely overweight with a bad haircut. He reminded me of a used car salesman. "As you can see, he has an incredible physic and in amazing health. And since he's an Alpha male, let's start the bidding at fifteen-thousand."

That offer took my breath away. I didn't like the idea of being auctioned off like cattle, but I didn't know I was worth _that_ much…

"Fifteen-thousand five hundred!" a voice shouted out loud.

"Eighteen-thousand!" another one topped.

"Twenty-thousand!" another shouted. On and on it went. I listened in disbelief as the numbers escalated to the hundred-thousands. The phones were ringing off the hook as the leeches working them shouted out the bidder's bids. Well, this was one way to boost an ego drastically. Soon, only one vampire in one booth and another on the phone were the only ones competing.

"Two hundred-thousand!" the vampire in front of me shouted. Everyone waited to hear what the response on the phone would be.

"Two hundred fifty-thousand," the man on the phone said.

"Five hundred-thousand!" the guy in front of me screeched. Everyone gasped at the offer. The man seemed please with himself as he looked me over, thinking that he won the battle with this mystery man on the phone. Everyone held their breath—though they didn't need it— as they waited for the other man's bid. They guy on the phone listened intently to the silk-like voice that came through from the other end. The man's eyes widened before he put the phone on his shoulder and spoke softly.

"One million."

Everything was silent. I almost fainted at the offer. After a few minutes the auctioneer roared, "Sold! To the man on phone three!"

One million dollars. I was apparently worth one _million _dollars. Another male vampire stepped onto the stage and shoved me towards a small wooden door that leads to a winding staircase carpeted in red velvet. I was shoved up the steps, but I could only go so fast. I was still reeling from the fact that I was sold off at one million dollars.

"You should feel lucky," the bloodsucker muttered from behind me. "That's the highest the bid has ever gone. You should feel happy that you broke a record."

I just nodded as I stopped at the top of the stairs. A large mahogany door was now the only thing that blocked my path to my new Master. As I was about to open the door with a shaky hand, I was grabbed by the arm, my eyes forced to look at the vampire behind me. He glared down at me with narrowed eyes.

"Remember, no eye contact, head down with arms behind your back, no speaking without being spoken to, and you will address your new Master as Sir or Master. Got it?"

I nodded in mute understanding as the large leech knocked softly on the door.

"Come in, my new pet," a silk voice filtered through the door like melted butter. The leech slowly opened the door, glanced at me, and shoved me inside before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Leaving me with my new Master and owner.

**Can anyone guess who Jacob's new Master is? I'll give you three guesses:) Ha ha ha ha! I guess it's pretty obvious who Jake's new owner is, but for those of you who don't, I won't spoil the surprise;) Anyway, Edward is going to be in the next chapter. Oh, wait! I just spoiled it…*EVIL SNICKER* REVIEW!**


	7. Master

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**GOD! I REALLY NEED TO WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? ;)**

**I knew you guys were waiting impatiently for Edward to show up, so…here he is! But, I need to tell you that, even though I'm going to **_**try**_** to keep Edward in character (with a few tweaks here and there), I might fail. I honestly can't **_**stand**_** him (sorry Team Edward). This is exactly why I am a 110% Team Jacob follower. But I will try my hardest to keep him in character.**

**Anyways, thank you ever much for all of you that have favorited, alerted, read, and reviewed Apocalypse. Your appreciation means EVERYTHING ****to me:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 7

Master

I stumbled into the room as the door was slammed behind me. I stiffened for a second as I waited for my new Master to attack me in some way. When nothing happened, I tentatively looked around the room. It was a decent sized room. The walls were painted in a dark chocolate. Four floor lamps gave off a relaxing ambiance to the room. The carpet was also a deep chocolate brown that matched the walls. To the right side of the room, a long table of food was presented along with various drinks and refreshments. In the center of the room, a red leather with black trim high-back chair was situated in front of a wall made of the tinted glass that could be seen from outside. On either side of the chair were two small, round, mahogany side tables. The one on the right had a small pot of assorted flowers on it. The one on the left had a corded phone and stand with a champagne glass filled with red liquid. On the wall above the glass partition, a large television screen featured what was being sold in the arena.

"Come, my new pet," the silk voice said softly from the chair. "Come kneel by me."

I slowly walked forward with bated breath. I glanced out the glass wall to find Chase standing in the middle of the room. Even from this height, I could see his flushed cheeks that were filled with anger as he snarled at the different vampires in the room.

When I was right next to the large chair, I kept my eyes on the chocolate floor beneath me, not wanting to look my new owner in the eye. A small chuckle sounded to my left and I cringed unwillingly.

"Kneel," the voice said softly, but firmly. An order. I curled my lip over as I followed his demand. I couldn't believe that I was actually listening to a vampire. Another chuckle came from my _Master_.

"I see that you still have that defiant streak in you, Jacob," he told me with a smile in his voice. My eyes furrowed. What the hell was this guy talking about? He sounds like we've met before…

"Look at me, Jacob," my Master said softly.

I hesitated for a second before my curiosity got the better of me and I glanced up to look at my owner for the first time. I gasped as I looked into the red eyes of Edward Cullen. I shook my head rapidly as I scooted away from him as fast as I could on my hands and knees. No, no, no, no, _NO_! I couldn't be sold off to Edward Cullen! I couldn't! There was just no way that was even possible. But, as I continued to look on in dread and horror, I knew it _was_ real. It was _very_ real.

There was Edward, smirking down at me from his perch on the chair. I could feel myself hyperventilating but I couldn't stop. _Edward Cullen_ was my new Master. I couldn't wrap my head around that.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Jacob," Edward said with a smile as he relaxed into his seat. I tried to collect myself as best as I could, but it seemed to be futile attempt. My head was still reeling from this bit of news. Edward sighed as he stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but notice that he looked different with blood red eyes. "Come closer, Jake. We have much to discuss."

I couldn't move. And if I could, it would be to run from this room as fast as I could. I couldn't do this. Edward sighed once more as he rose to his feet. I gasped again as I crawled away, my back hitting the glass wall behind me. I stared up at him with fearful eyes as he leaned towards me. He captured me by the throat in a soft, but firm hold as he held my gaze with his.

"I know that you seem a little overwhelmed right now, Jake, but from this point on, I am your Master and you will treat me as such. When I give you an order, you are to follow it precisely without hesitation or complaint. Understood?"

I nodded my head slightly because my throat was too dry to use.

Edward smiled softly at me. "Good, now I believe I gave you a direct order to kneel at my feet." With that, Edward released his hold and fell back to his chair as he looked at me expectantly. After a moment, I slowly crawled to my designated area in resignation. When I was at his feet, Edward stood up and walked to the table of food and refreshments. I waited in silence for him to come back.

When he did, a large plateful of steaming food was in his hand. In his other hand, two bottles of water were dangling in his fingertips. I suddenly realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday. My stomach gurgled at the sight of the steaming food that was put down before me along with the two bottles of water. I glanced down suspiciously at the food. It smelled so good, but I didn't know if it was safe or not.

Edward sighed beside me. "I didn't poison it, Jacob. It's just food."

I glanced up at him with confused eyes. He just smirked in return.

"You seem to have forgotten my…_abilities_," he said smugly.

I groaned loudly at the reminder. Damn it! I forgot all about that!

Edward chuckled. "Will you just eat your food, Jacob? We need to catch up on a few things."

I grimaced but followed orders as I picked up the fork and started eating. The food just melted in my mouth and I couldn't hold back the moan that ripped out from me. Edward smiled at that.

"So, how are you doing?" he started nonchalantly.

My fork hovered in my mouth as I froze at the question. I slowly took the utensil out as I glared at him. Edward's eyebrows rose at my sudden hostility.

"How am I?" I repeated in disbelief. "Did you seriously just ask that question?"

Edward looked expectant as he awaited my answer.

I growled as I dropped my fork on the ground, the peas that were carried on it scattered all over the place. "For five fucking years, I have been living like an animal with my pack all because you guys didn't want to keep your precious little secret a secret anymore. And, of course, you had to start this little war on my birthday," I hissed at him. His face remained expressionless. My face contorted into rage as I glared at him from the floor. "My entire family was killed on that day. It was the worst birthday in the history of birthdays. Of course, that also meant that we met a few other packs and other humans that were trying to find solace after your kind wanted to keep a few slaves to do their work." I rested my arms on my knees as I continued to glare at Edward, my hunger completely forgotten.

"You know, I never did get why you guys wanted slaves in the first place. I mean, you're incredibly strong, super fast, and you don't sleep. You could get anything done in a matter of minutes if you wanted. I guess it's just because vampires want to be lazy and not do anything. But, anyways, on with how I am. Two weeks ago, Quil was captured to be part of your disgusting little game and became a slave to a revolting parasite who didn't know what the word _respect_ meant. And, while I was trying to release Quil from his bondage, I in turn was captured and sent to be a slave. I woke up with this collar on my neck and a vampire barking orders at me while I had to strip down to my bare skin and shower to be presentable enough for the leeches bidding our slavery.

"And while waiting to be sold off like cattle, I was forced to listen to the auctioneer selling us off like we were no more than pieces of furniture and not human beings with feelings and emotions. When it was _my_ turn to be auctioned off, I found out that I was apparently worth one million dollars. And then when I was so kindly escorted to meet my new Master, I learned that he was my own personal arch nemesis. So, to answer your question, _Master_, I'm doing just great," I finished with a hiss.

I rose to my feet as I started walking to the door. Right when I was about to touch the knob, I was slammed into the door from behind. I gasped in surprise as I felt Edward wrap a hand around my neck as his other hand had a tight hold on my hip.

I felt his cool breath brush my ear as he said, "I'm sorry that you've had to bear such a hardship, Jacob. Truly, I am, but you need to learn that you will not speak to me in such a tone and you are not to leave a room unless you are dismissed. No matter what your feelings are, I _am_ your Master and you _will_ respect me and accept my authority."

I growled has his hold on my throat tightened. "I will _never_ accept you. You are _not_ my Master and you never will be! Not get off of me!"

I let out a yelp as I was thrown back to the chair. I crashed into my plate of food and the large steak with peas were scattered all over the place. I took in a breath as I crash landed into the lush carpet. I lay on the floor for a while as I collected myself.

"Same old, Jacob," Edward chastised as he walked slowly back to his perch on the leather seat. I glared at the ground when his black, polished shoes came into my line of sight. "Same old rebellious, Jacob. You haven't changed much in the past five years, have you?"

I let out another yelp as I felt his icy hand make its home in my raven hair. He hauled me onto my knees as his face leaned in close to mine. I watched with half-lidded eyes as his cold breath washed over me.

"I wasn't done conversing with you, Jake. I still need to tell you a plethora of things. Why we left a few months before the war started. Why I even bought you in the first place…and Bella."

My breath hitched at the mention of the latter. Bella? What about Bella?

"If you left, then you wouldn't know would you?" he asked in a jaded tone, his eyes rolling in boredom. He let go of his grip in my hair and I fell back to the ground with a huff.

"Bella and I are no longer together," Edward started. I could feel his eyes burning holes into my body as he watched me struggle to sit back up. "It was a mutual understanding that we just fell out of love with each other. But, she wanted to be a vampire before we were done. And considering everything that we've been through together, I couldn't deny her wish."

I listened intently to the words that were spewing from his mouth, though I really didn't want to hear them. So he and Bella were no longer together. As much as I tried to suppress it, a flare of anger embedded itself into the pit of my stomach. How dare she? How could she do that to me? After everything that she put me through, she had the _nerve_ to just disregard everything she did to make _herself_ happy.

"She still visits every now and again," Edward continued. "She's doing well with slaves of her own in Florida. She's living with her mother and Phil, who has also changed."

I huffed in disgust.

"Anyways, I promised you that I would tell you why we left before the war started." Edward muttered. I flinched back when his hand wrapped around my throat once more. I had a sudden feeling that that was going to happen often. He pulled me gently to my knees again as his free hand entangled itself into my hair. He pulled back roughly, making me arch my neck back. His other hand released its hold on me, but his fingers remained in contact with my skin as he skimmed the length of my collar.

"We left Forks so that we could…experiment different concoctions that we could use to hold back the wolf in your kind," Edward whispered softly as his dark eyes followed his fingers on my collar. "It was Carlisle, with my help that invented the elixir that is intertwined in these collars, Jake. And once we had it, we presented it to the Volturi in Italy, and after making a few thousand copies of it, the war began."

I continued to stare at Edward as his fingers traced mindless patterns over the black choker on me. I couldn't believe that Carlisle—the most gentle and compassionate one out of the entire coven—was the one that invented such a disgusting…_thing_ and started a war. What could have driven him to such extremes? Unless, he really didn't care much for werewolves and human lives. Was that even possible, though? He went against his basic instincts and hunted down animals and worked in a hospital for God's sake, trying to save human lives instead of destroying them. Either way, this bit of news was a destructive blow to my psyche.

Edward listened intently to my internal debacle with attentive eyes. "Jacob, look at me," he breathed. I didn't want to listen to him. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and stay there for an eternity. Edward gently took my chin between his fingers as he forced me to look at him. "We have our reasons as to why we do certain things. The most we could do now is to forgive and forget. We've made our fair share of mistakes that we can't reconcile with. But, Jacob, you need to understand that sometimes we have to do things we do not want to do."

Confusion flittered across my mind as I continued to stare at him. What the hell was he talking about? If he didn't want to do anything, then why didn't he just not do it? It couldn't have been _that_ hard.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Jacob," Edward whispered. He shook his head as he tried to get rid of a memory. "I'm done talking about this. I want to move onto another topic."

"Like what?" I asked gruffly. Edward sighed heavily as he let go of my chin and went back to tracing patterns on my collar that I just now knew he created.

"Why I bought you," he informed me as his eyes searched into mine for something.

I quirked an eyebrow. Oh, this must be good.

"I wanted you, Jake," Edward said apathetically.

I rolled my eyes. _Well, no shit, Sherlock. Why else did you buy me?_

Edward shook his head. "No, not like that, Jacob. I mean, I _wanted_ you."

It took a minute to process his words. When it did, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped open. What? He wanted me? Like…_wanted me _wanted me? Like the way I wanted Bella? Or the way I want Sasha? _That _kind of want?

"Sasha?" Edward questioned. His eyes narrowed while his hand tightened in my hair. I whimpered at the burn in my scalp. "Who's Sasha?"

I curled my lip as I glared at Edward. "What do you mean you wanted me?" I asked as I deliberately ignored the question. Edward hissed softly, but let it go.

"I mean that I have always wanted you. The moment I met you, I felt this incredible attraction towards you. Your snarky little attitude, your dark eyes, your intoxicating smell…" Edward trailed off as he took in a deep breath, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "I can easily get past your wet dog scent," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "If you've always wanted me, then why didn't you come up front about it in the beginning?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I didn't want to admit it at first," he confessed. "I thought it would pass. Like it was some kind of teenage phase, but every time I was around you, my feelings just increased. I wanted to deny it at first. I mean, how could I feel so attracted to a werewolf when I was a vampire? It just didn't make sense. So I thought I could push you away. Giving you the cold shoulder, as some would say. I guess it would suffice to say that that didn't work. Do you remember when we were getting ready to fight the newborns and we were waiting out in the tent?"

He waited for me to nod before he continued. I had such a hard time trying to control myself and not pounce on you, to not claim you as mine right then and there in front of a sleeping Bella. You were so damn _close _to me..."

He trailed off as his eyes closed. I remembered well. He looked so tense that I thought he might have popped a blood vessel if he were human. All this time, Ithought he was on edge because I was holding Bella as she slept and not him...

Edward continued as his eyes opened, "If I were to admit my attraction to you, then that would be the same thing as admitting that I was gay, and when and where I was raised, that was just not tolerable." Edward sighed heavily. "But, I couldn't hold back my feelings for you. They only intensified…"

Edward trailed off as his eyes became distant; I fidgeted in his firm hold. The hand that was wrapped in my hair was gently petting it with light strokes. His other hand was softly caressing my cheek and jaw. As the minutes wore on, I could smell his growing arousal, which made me worry about what he was currently thinking about.

Edward shook his head as he tried to get back to the present.

"But, when I saw you just now, standing front and center in the spotlight, after five years of not seeing each other… I had to have you. And how could I not? You were just standing there, shirtless, beautiful, and flushed with anger. You were just too damn delectable to pass up. I would have literally fought tooth and nail against that guy to get to you." Edward chuckled as he lifted my chin to look at him in the eye again. His red orbs glimmered with arousal and amusement. "And now I have you. My beautiful Jacob."

I narrowed my eyes as I glared at him. "I am not yours and I never will be yours until I take my last breath."

The amusement was blown away as anger flashed in its place in his suddenly dark eyes.

"You're wrong, Jacob. You were mine when you were fighting for Bella's love and you are mine now. I am you Master, Jake. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

Edward shoved me to the ground as he got to his feet. I watched as he walked to the side of the room opposite of the buffet.

"Come here, Jacob," Edward whispered softly, his back to me.

I huffed as I tried to get the peas out of my hair. My lip was curled as I put all of my attention into my task. I didn't obey him as I stayed silent. Fuck him if he thinks he can order me around. I might be able to phase into a wolf and have a collar wrapped around my throat, but I'm not a fucking dog.

I gasped loudly as I was slammed into the glass wall hard. My head cracked against the glass with a sickening thud. I tried to gather my bearings as my world swirled around me in a nauseating blur of colors. A hand wrapped around my throat in an almost crushing power. My air supply was just barely cut off as my wide eyes stared into the infuriated ones of my very pissed off Master. I whimpered at the intensity of his anger. As my human-self shrank away from his fury, my Alpha wolf blazed to life with such intensity that I would have collapsed if Edward wasn't literally holding me up by my neck. My wolf demanded that I set him free. I tried to phase involuntarily, but sharp pains slid from my spine to my head. It felt like I was being poked a thousand times over with sharp, poisonous needles all along the path of my spine. I cried out at the pain engulfing me in its fiery heat.

Edward glared at me as his narrowed eyes took in any information he could through my body and my mind. He leaned in so close that I could smell the sickly sweet scent that wafted off his cool breath.

"Jacob," Edward spoke soft, but curtly. "When I give you an order, you are to follow it. We have been over this before. If you don't end this little defiance streak, I'm going to punish you accordingly. Now…" He raised his right hand, his hand closed into a fist. I closed my eyes and flinched back, expecting a blow to my cheek for disobedience. My wolf snarled at the thought as it tried to escape again.

Instead of feeling his hard fist connect to my skin, I heard a soft _click_ and a slight tug on my collar. I opened my eyes to find Edward smirking with his hand wrapped around the lead of a black-and-red leash that was tethered to a ring on the front of my collar.

"Now, let us take our leave. We are expected back to the house." I watched with wide eyes as Edward grabbed his jacket that was hanging off the back of his chair. He grabbed a black, large-brimmed hat that I hadn't noticed before and tugged it low on his head. I didn't want to admit it, but when he looked up from underneath that hat, he looked damned sexy. I watched with flustered eyes as Edward smirked up at me, obviously enjoying that errant thought.

He stepped back and opened the large mahogany door that I walked through earlier. He glanced back at me for a minute before taking off, dragging me along with him.

**So was Edward in character? I really hope so…**

**I would also like to say that my first full on lemon will be in the next two, possibly three chapters. It depends on how this story turns out. I don't plan my stories out. I just type/write whatever is in my head at the very moment. And I'm pleasantly surprised at the outcomes:)**

**Another thing, I am now going to be responding to any and all reviews from all my stories that I may get. I don't know why, I just wanted to try it out. Who knows, maybe I might become famous on fanfiction;) Ha ha ha ha! REVIEW!**


	8. Betrayal

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait, everyone! I've just been really busy with life and high school drama… X(**

**Anyways, thank you and REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

Betrayal

I tried to keep up with Edward as I was dragged down the stairs by a leash. As soon as I thought I was going to face plant into the red carpeting, I slammed into Edward's back as he stopped abruptly. He was standing in front of a door that I hadn't noticed before. He turned to me with intense eyes, a small scowl on his face.

"Jacob," he spoke calmly. "We are about to go out into the city. You need to know some of the rules before we do, though."

I rolled my eyes. How many rules could there possibly?

"Plenty," Edward answered. "You need to keep you head down and no eye contact with anyone, unless instructed to do otherwise. You will refrain from speaking unless authorized to do so and…" he paused as he scrutinized my reaction to these rules. I waited with impatience to hear this third law. "You need to crawl on all fours while in public."

My breath hitched as I stared at Edward. I couldn't quite grasp what he said. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to comprehend what he just said. "I'm sorry, I muttered. "Could you repeat that again?"

Edward sighed as he pulled on the leash, causing me to look at him. "It's a sign of submission. In the eyes of vampires, werewolves are below them. Crawling on all fours signifies dominance and ownership. If a wolf is caught walking on two legs beside its Masters, the officials of the city will decimate the wolf without hesitation, regardless of what the Master wants. It's disrespectful. And so, since I _finally_ have you, I would love to refrain from anything that would validate your death."

I stared at him in horrified shock. So, let me get this straight. I was supposed to crawl on all fours like some kind of animal and I was forbidden to walk on my legs or I was to be executed on the spot? That was just so fucked up on too many levels.

"I'm waiting, Jacob," Edward muttered.

I clenched my teeth as a snarl was graced my lips. I closed my eyes as I lowed myself to my knees. I hated every second of this.

"_All_ fours, Jake," Edward reminded me. A low growl rumbled in my chest as every shred of pride I had was ripped away from me. I couldn't stop the growling when I was finally on my hands and knees. I was _never_ going to get used to this.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Edward muttered incredulously. I snorted as he opened the door to step outside.

"So easy for you to say," I responded as I crawled after him. "You're not the one crawling around like a fucking dog."

Edward ignored my comment as we walked further into the city. It was nighttime when I took in my surroundings. The stars were twinkling in the velvet sky. It was slightly windy out. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes as the slight breeze caressed my heated cheek. I _loved_ nights like these. They reminded me of home when I couldn't sleep at night, even before I turned into a wolf. I always thought that my mother was in the wind, promising me protection from the harms of the world. It could almost hear her soft words of endearment now, assuring me that everything was going to be okay. Tears welled up behind my closed lids, but I refused to let them fall. I absolutely refused to let Edward in on my weakness.

We stopped when we got to the font of the auction house. A male, human, was standing by a wooden podium with his arms crossed behind his back. Edward snapped his fingers to get the boy's attention. He couldn't have been any older than fifteen or sixteen. No older than Seth was when he first phased.

The boy's held bowed slightly as he regarded Edward. "Sir," he murmured in a small voice.

"Number fifty-two, please," Edward said in a polite voice, a small smile on his face.

The boy nodded as he reached underneath the small podium where numerous keys hanging on hooks were. He reached for a set of keys that had the number fifty-two on it. Edward handed him a small slip of paper from his pocket. The boy glanced it over, nodded and then threw the slip of paper into the trash. "Coming right up, Sir," the boy muttered softly before walking around the building where the supposed cars were parked.

I sighed heavily as I waited beside Edward's feet, impatience written all over my face. Edward chuckled as he read the impatience in my thoughts.

"Don't worry," he reassured me with a crooked smirk. The hat he was wearing shadowed over his features handsomely. I shook my head as that thought crossed my mind. In was parallel universe would I ever consider Edward _handsome_? "We'll be home soon enough. And then you could get reacquainted with the entire Cullen coven again."

I groaned inwardly. Whoop-di-freaking-do. I get to meet Rosalie all over again. Only this time, it would be worse because now I'll actually look like a dog in front of her with a collar and having to obey every whim of my Master. God, I could already _hear_ the nasty dog jokes now.

"I'm sure she won't be _that_ bad," Edward said with a chuckle.

I was about to respond with a sharp retort when the valet boy drove around to the front entrance where we were. I caught one glimpse of the car and I couldn't help the whistle that slid out from my pursed lips. Edward chuckled softly when he heard my response to this beautiful car. And how could I not be impressed?

A shiny, black, Jaguar XJ was just taunting me as it sat there. It was just calling out to me, begging me to take a look underneath the hood. How long has it been since I've actually _looked _at a car? Five years? Suddenly, my auto mechanic instincts took over and I craved to test out the engine and works of a car again. It's been too damn long since I've actually been inside a car. Homesickness suddenly hit me like a brick wall. I whimpered at the strength from the overwhelming emotion that hit me.

"Calm down, Jacob," Edward laughed. "You're going to be riding shotgun as we get to the house."

"Edward!" a booming voice ceased all coherent thoughts concerning the beautiful car in front of me as I turned towards the source of the sound. A large, bald man was walking over to Edward with a large smile on his face. His blood red eyes were enough to tell me that he was a vampire. He was wearing an expensive looking suit with a blue silk tie. He looked like he was some sort of important business man of a huge company.

"Joey!" Edward boasted loudly. He gave the man a large hug with an equally large smile on his face. When their hug was over, Joey kept his hands on Edward's upper arms.

"I'm glad to catch you," Joey said with a grin on his chubby cheeks. "I thought I was going to miss you."

"You caught me at the right time," Edward responded. "I was just about to take my leave for the night."

"I hope everything worked out to your expectations?" Joey questioned in concern.

"Of course it did," Edward said in a smooth voice. "You always do exceptional at shows. I was not disappointed in the least. I am very pleased that I took you up on your invitation to come tonight"

Joey's face softened in obvious relief. "That's great, Edward. My pride just swells when I'm able to hear such a compliment from one of the Cullens. Did your sister fare well?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't caught up with her yet, though I was heading home to see what she has acquired. Knowing Alice, anything is possible."

Joey chuckled. Suddenly, his attention turned to me. I flinched back as I gazed into his red eyed stare.

"Is this all you have bought?" Joey asked as his attention stayed on me. I regarded him with a guarded expression. I didn't like him. I knew I didn't have a solid reason as to why, but that wasn't important. The fact that he was a smelly leech was enough for me to hate this creature with every fiber of my being.

Edward nodded as he looked down at me, a peculiar expression on his face. "Yes, and he's all I ever need. I've been waiting to capture this creature for five years."

I looked up at Edward with disgust written all over my face. So now I was only just a _creature_? A low growl rumbled in my chest.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "He seems a little…"

"Defiant?"

Joey glanced at Edward with a smirk. "Yes. Defiant. Why did you choose him? You do remember that you could give him back and get your money back, right?"

My growl deepened.

Edward nodded again. "I know, but like I said, I've been looking for him for five years. I'm sure as hell not about to give him up soon."

Joey nodded as he glanced at me. "May I?" he asked as his eyes remained on me.

Edward responded with another nod.

Joey leaned down so that he was eyelevel with me. I scooted away from him as his hand reached out towards my face. Edward tightened his hold on the leash, making it impossible for me to scoot back any further.

"Jacob," Edward warned in a low voice. "Let Master Joey examine you for a minute. It's not going to kill you."

A light snarl slid through my clenched teeth as Joey's icy hand finally grasped my chin. My eyes never left Joey's face as he turned my head to the side and looked at me closely. I started to feel like a piece of meat about to be sold and waiting for the customer's examination and approval.

"He looks to be like a fine specimen," Joey finally muttered as he forced my head upwards to the sky. I closed my eyes as I fought off the angry tears when I felt his eyes burning an uncomfortable trail down my body.

"Don't I know it," Edward murmured.

When the pest was done with his examination, he brought my face to his. He searched my eyes as I gave him the fiercest glare I could manage.

"And he's quite beautiful."

Edward didn't respond. He just continued to look at me with an unfathomable expression on his face. What I would give to have his gift just to see what he was thinking…

Joey sighed as he got back to his feet. I continued to glare at him as I worked my jaw from side to side. I tried to ward off the uncomfortable prickles that his touch left behind.

"Are we finished here?" Edward asked in a curt, but polite manner.

"Just one moment, if you could."

Edward sighed, but waited.

"I feel like I have some obligation to show you the man that had truly made it possible for you to buy your purchase tonight."

With that, Joey stepped aside with a flourish wave of his arm,

I glanced behind him and gasped loudly. The figure walking towards me was smirking maliciously at me. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Alex was standing here, upright on two feet and without a collar, in the presence of vampires.

"What the hell are you doing here, Alex?" I gasped out, still unable to comprehend the situation.

"What am I doing here?" Alex repeated when he was standing right in front of me. He dropped down into a squat and smiled disturbingly at me. "I'm just here to greet your brand new owner. He's waited for _far_ too long to get his hands on you. I'm just helping him out, bro."

I shook my head in confusion. "I don't…understand…"

"I sold you out, Jacob," Alex growled, all traces of humor gone. "_I'm_ the one that should be held responsible for your capture. Me."

My world spun as his words slowly sunk in. Alex sold me out? He was the one liable for my capture? All the air was squeezed out of my lungs as I started to hyperventilate. I knew that Alex hated me with a passion, that much was understandable, but for him to actually be accountable for my capture was just…unfathomable.

Did he really hate me _that _much?

I knew that we carried a deep seeded hatred towards one another, but I couldn't believe that he wanted to me to be enslaved to the vampires. No matter how much animosity I carried towards him, I would never sell him out. We were fighting for the same end result. To exterminate all the leeches in the world and free the humans and captured wolves. He couldn't do this to me or our packs. He just couldn't.

"W-w-w-why?" I asked him, my eyes glued to his in horror. 'Why would you do that to me, Alex?"

Alex kept his eyes steeled as he glared at me. The image of him turning his back to me when I left the cave flooded my mind's eye with sickening clarity. That image took on a whole new meaning of literal.

"Because I don't like you, Jacob," Alex said bluntly. "I hate everything about you and what you stand for. And it all started when he took Sasha from me. I wanted to get back at you for what you did to me. I came to the vampires when you left the cave to rescue Quil. They wanted to capture me, of course, but I was able to strike a deal with them before they could. If they let me walk free, then I would tell them about the rescue mission you were hatching out. They thought they were going to get three werewolves and two humans. They caught one wolf in the end, though. They were a little disappointed in that, but at least they found some solace in the fact that you were an Alpha male."

I shook my head, my mind still buzzing with disbelief at the words that were spewing from his mouth. "I don't really see how this plan worked," I muttered slowly. "I mean, I get that I'm now a slave and all, but I _know_ you could do a lot better than that. _Hurt_ me a lot worse than that"

Alex shrugged. "My goal wasn't to _hurt_ you, so to say. It was to get you out of the way. You have no idea how broken Sasha is right now."

My stomach curled at the mere thought of Sasha hurting.

"She needs a shoulder to cry on. And I'll be right there waiting for her to recuperate over her loss. And who knows, with you out of the way, we might be able to develop a relationship. Like the way it's supposed to be."

I growled threateningly at that. My wolf did _not_ like the sound of that all. This was my mate we were talking about here. Not some girl in the cave. My true soul mate. My one and only. And here was another male standing right in front of me, threatening to take what was rightfully mine. No, my wolf didn't like what Alex was threatening one little bit.

'I'm sure she won't be crying for long when she finds out that I'm still alive and kicking," I snarled.

Alex smiled suddenly as his head slowly started to shake. "The thing is, Jake, I was sent down here from the three packs to scope out what was going on, where you were. All I need to say when I get back is that you were torn to pieces right in front of my eyes for disobeying your Master. And then they won't waste any more effort on trying to rescue a piece of shit like you." Alex laughed scathingly, the amusement clear on his face.

I lost it then. I lunged at hi with a feral growl. The movement was so sudden, that Edward lost his grip on the leash. I didn't take the opportunity to make a run for it like I knew I should have, but I had other important things to worry about.

"You son of a bitch!" I screeched loudly as I pummeled my fists into his face, torso, everywhere. He had no fucking right to threaten me like that. To lie to my pack and _my_ Sasha just to be able to get his filthy hands on her. I would not allow it. My wolf would not allow it. "You fucking bastard! How dare you! How fucking dare you!"

"Jacob!" Edward shouted as he tried to gain control of the situation. He grabbed my leash and gave a hard tug, almost snapping the metal hook that latched the leach to my collar. I fell back with a huff, but I tried to get back to Alex, to beat him to within an inch of his life and more, but Edward would not allow it. He pulled on the leash harder, dragging me to his side again. I clawed at the ground as I refused to go back to him. My eyes were furiously focused on Alex, who was spitting out blood. Dark colored bruises littered his body in sporadic patterns and I craved to do more damage.

"That's enough, Jacob!" Edward shouted sharply.

I barely heard him. My fingers were clawing angrily at the leash, fumbling clumsily as I tried to get the damned thing off of me. Alex glared at me as he got back to his feet. He stomped angrily in my direction with the intent to kill. Edward's sharp hiss had him stopping in his tracks.

"Alex," Edward snapped in a dangerous glower. "I give you my thanks for helping me capture Jacob, but your services are no longer needed. Leave us now, or you will face the same fate that Jacob is in. Now go."

Alex gazed at Edward uneasily for a minute before arranging his features into neutrality. He glanced down at me with an easy smirk.

I snarled lethally in his direction.

"Well, it was nice getting to know you, Jacob. Really. It was a real delight."

My gaze didn't waver from his. "When I get out of these bonds that you forced upon me, Alex, I'm going to fucking kill you." My voice was no higher than a whisper, but the venom that my words carried was enough to get my message across. This was _far_ from over. "That's a fucking promise."

I witched with sick satisfaction as Alex shivered uncomfortably at my words. He tried to mask it, though, as he glanced at the two vampires in out company. He bowed his head in respect before turning on his heel and leaving, my dark eyes following his every move before a vanished from sight.

**Yes! Mean Alex did this to poor Jacob! My poor baby…**

**Anyways, I have a question to ask all of you. I'm wondering if I should write next chapter in the pack's POV (though I don't know which pack member) just to get an update as to what's going on back home, OR, should I continue next chapter in Jacob's POV like normal? YOU GUYS DECIDE! XD**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


	9. Collar

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Yes! I am back again! I wouldn't dare leave this story for the birds. I'm liking where this is going:)**

**So, anyways, this chapter is in Edward's POV. You can thank and Top Magician for that idea. I thought it would be an interesting twist to see what the Master thinks about thing XD I might do another Edward POV chapter depending on how well you guys like it:) Anyways, thank you and REVIEW!**

Chapter 9

Collar

I watched Alex's retreating form with burning eyes. I was incredibly angry at him for obvious reasons. I glanced down at Jacob with calculating eyes. I didn't need Jasper's gift to understand how furious he was. I didn't think there was a good enough word to adequately describe how angry he was. His mind was shouting words of fury in both English and Quileute.

I turned to Joey with narrowed eyes. I guess I looked quite dangerous because he took a minute step back from my irritation.

"Thank you, Joey," muttered in a dark voice. "But we'll be taking our leave now. And I do sincerely thank you for the invite."

With that, I turned my back to him and walked towards my car, Jacob crawling by my heels. I opened the passenger door and stepped back, allowing Jacob to get to his feet and slide into the leather seat. His arms were crossed as he stared heatedly out the windshield.

I was around the car in a flash. I nodded politely to Joey as I got into the car. Smoothly, I operated the car until we were on the main street, easily reaching seventy.

Jacob didn't speak a single word the entire way home. I drummed my fingers on the black steering wheel. I cleared my throat lightly as I shifted in my seat. This was a little awkward.

"Jake—" I began, but he swiftly cut me off.

"You knew," he muttered in a low, angry voice.

I bit the corner of my lip lightly, wondering if I should fess up or not. I sighed heavily as I decided against it. "Yes."

Jake's hands clenched tightly as his lip curled over in a snarl.

"You knew about Alex's betrayal and you capitalized on it?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

I sighed as I let my foot off the gas pedal a little. "Jacob, I know what you're thinking."

He merely snorted at that. I ignored it.

"Believe me you, I didn't like it at first, but when he said that he was able to let me capture you, I couldn't pass up the opportunity even if I wanted to. Like I said earlier, I _needed_ to have you. And now I own you."

Jacob snarled as he turned his attention on me, his snarled intensified drastically. "You _don't_ fucking own me, you fucking bastard! Because of you, I lost my family. I lost my pack. And I lost Sasha!"

My own face twisted into a snarl as my hands tightened my grip on the wheel, nearly snapping it in half. There was that damn name again.

_Sasha_.

Who the hell was she? She was evidently very important to him. A girlfriend, maybe? I shook my head quickly to rid myself of the painful images of Jacob holding another, especially a _woman_.

"You're a sorry bastard, you know that?" Jacob asked, his voice had lowered in volume, but the venom was still clearly evident. "How could you sell another soul out like that? You've always talked about love and honor and loyalty when you were with Bella, but I don't see any of that in that fucking decision you made with the son of a bitch Alex. You're nothing but a lowlife-sorry-excuse for a vampire."

A growl ripped from my chest as I slammed on the brakes hard. Jacob's fury was put on hold momentarily as he reached his arms out to the dashboard to prevent his body from crashing into it. I didn't give him time to let his brush the darkly colored plastic. I turned my body around to face him in one, swift, graceful move and grabbed him by the chin. I shoved him so that his back hit the door of the car. He flinched back faintly from the heat of my glare, but his own snarl never faltered in the least. His hands wrapped around my snow-white colored wrist and tugged hard. I applied tender pressure to his jaw, but it was enough that his eyes glazed over in slight pain. I leaned in close so that our faces were mere inches from one another.

I stared intently into his stormy brown eyes, the hatred in them shining clearly in them. Jake's lips parted slightly as he took in a deep lungful of breath. I turned his head sharply so that it was turned away from me. I leaned in close to his ear so that he could feel my icy breath on his hot skin. The shudder that ran through him almost made me smirk.

Almost.

"You have been testing me all evening, Jacob," I whispered in a soft, but stern voice. My lips were just brushing the shell of his ear like feathers. "And I don't rather enjoy it. I get that you are angry and hurt over what I did, but you do not fully understand all the things that have played out. You don't have a fucking clue as to what goes on behind closed doors. So, before you go off on a tangent about what all _my_ wrongdoings are, be sure to know _all_ of the information. You _might_ be surprised as to what you might find."

With that, I released my hold on him and starting driving again. I kept my eyes on the road, but I could plainly feel his eyes all over my face, searching it for something. I composed my facial expressions until I was wearing a perfect mask of blankness.

I was calm and cool on the outside the entire way home, but on the inside, I was screaming for some kind of release, and I wasn't talking about my throbbing cock inside the confines of my slacks. It was Jacob's storming eyes and indignant temper that caused it.

No, I was talking about releasing the chains and shackles that the uppers had so gratefully bestowed upon me. I wanted freedom from my world and the word that I unwillingly gave. In some sense, I was just as much a slave to the vampire world as Jacob was.

~b~

I slowly pulled into the driveway of the mansion. To my right, Jake visibly tensed as he took in where he was. It was silent the entire way to the house after our altercation. His thoughts were surprisingly calm, flittering between mundane things, but always shielding this _Sasha_ from me like I would harm her in some way, even if she wasn't physically here.

I sighed heavily as I turned the car off and reached into the backseat of the car. I returned to my seat when I had what I wanted in my hands. A long rectangular box encased in black velvet was balanced precariously on my fingertips. Jacob eyed the box inquisitively, his thoughts going through what could possibly be in it.

"I know you're still adverse to the idea, Jake. I _do_ own you. The papers I have in the backseat say so. "

Jake's lip twitched, but he said nothing.

I clicked the box open to reveal the mystery item that was lying inside. A gold band with emerald stones encircling it was lying tenderly in the white sating lining of the box. His eyes flashed as his eyes furrowed.

"What is that?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving the piece of jewelry.

I placed the box on my knee as I reached over to him. He flinched back, but I lightly grasped the leash that was still connected to the D-ring on his metal collar. I _clicked_ it off of him swiftly before grabbing the black box off my knee. I delicately picked up the collar and dangled it off of my palm, the ends swinging lightly.

"It's my own personal collar," I answered Jacob softly, my eyes on the item in my hand. Inscribed on the front of it was a charm that hung from a D-ring similar to the one Jacob had on his current collar, only it was smaller. The charm had my initials extolled in fancy lettering.

_E C._

"A collar?" Jake asked me, his tone now suspicious.

I nodded as I leaned in to adorn him with the shiny collar, but he leaned back, his back touching the door again.

"I don't want that on me," he hissed as he stared at the golden band like it was solid acid.

I rolled my eyes. As I sat back in my seat. "Jacob, you are mine now. You _must_ wear some kind of collar to ensure that you don't get thrown into an auction house again because the authorities thought you were some stray werewolf. Now, would you like to wear that ugly bulky thing you have on, or a more beautiful and sleek one?" I looked at him strictly. "And I paid a very pretty penny for you to have it. Custom made, nonetheless."

It was a moment before Jake finally conceded to what I wanted. I leaned hesitantly forward with a small smile on my face. I gently clasped the collar around Jake's throat, locking it in place. Jake's eyes drooped slightly as a small gasp drew from his lips. No doubt Jacob's body was trying to get used to the extra dose of the secret serum inside to collar.

With a flick of my fingers, the lock to the black collar crumbled and it fell heavily on his lap. I snatched it up quickly and crushed it in my fist.

I glanced Jake over with an approving eye, liking the image of Jacob sitting there with _my _collar on him. It finally consecrated the moment that he became _mine_.

I smirked impishly at the sound of that.

Jacob looked up at me from underneath his lashes and I nearly groaned at the sight of his hooded eyes and flushed cheeks in addition to my collar wrapped around his throat.

"How do I look?" he asked dryly, his humor dark. I knew he was being sarcastic, but me? I was being completely honest.

"You look perfect," I purred with a large smirk on my face. "Just…perfect."

**So there it is. Edward's first POV in Apocalypse! How well did you guys like it? And be honest, please. If it sucked, it sucked. I just want to hear what you guys thought.**

**I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Quil's POV (courtesy of IrishDuckie:) Tell me what you guys think.**

**Also, I started a new story called Anatomy. It's a twoshot slash fic involving Jacob and Edward. It's for practicing and polishing up my new lemon skills. I only have one chapter up so far, but I'll have the second one up soon. I would love it if you guys gave me some constructive criticism on it. It would be very much appreciated:) REVIEW!**


	10. Family

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**What's up, people! I have to tell you before you read this chapter that it's back in Jake's POV. It's not in Quil's POV like I told you guys that I might do. I don't think I'll do any of the pack's POV in this story. I want to leave you guys in suspense as to what Alex has caused back home…*MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!* I know. I'm mean. But don't worry. They'll pop back up again, only later in the story. THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 10

Family

My cheeks flushed as Edward continued to stare at me like he was going to pounce on me at any second. I fidgeted self-consciously as he stared at me, unmoving. It was like he was in a state of rigor mortis. It was extremely unnerving.

"E-E-Edward?" I called out, my voice breaking in intervals. "Are we leaving anytime soon?"

My voice seemed to snap him out of some sort of trance. He blinked slowly as he shook his head softly.

"I'm sorry, Jake," he muttered as he pointedly escaped looking directly at me. "I was thinking of something."

As he shifted in his seat, I caught the faint smell of arousal. I looked quickly out my window so that he couldn't see my burning face.

"Jacob," I heard Edward all but breathe my name. I turned back around to find Edward just inches from my face. I jumped back instinctively, a gasp escaping my lungs. My face burned even hotter as I looked into his darkening topaz gaze. I couldn't help but wonder what color his eyes were before he was turned.

"Emerald green," Edward answered my thought with a whisper.

For a split second, I pictured Edward as a one hundred percent, complete human. I pictured him with his bronze hair in disarray and messy. His skin, no longer a pale white pallor, but with a few hints of blush on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. I jumped slightly when Edward placed his palm on my cheek, but I didn't flinch back.

My eyes fluttered as he leaned in close, his lips just inches from mine, his icy breath caressed my lips, sending prickles running up and down my spine. Is this what he meant when he said he needed me? Like a lover?

"Yes," he breathed again, his lips brushing just over mine. I took in a quick breath, his icy scent overtaking my lungs like fresh peppermint and like a waterfall, all sensibility crashed down on me.

I snarled as I pushed Edward away from me. Not expecting my sudden change in attitude, Edward collided into the door. The plastic cracked and bent to accompany his solid form. I leaned as far away from him as possible, my lips still curled over in disgust.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," I hissed. I scrubbed at my lips with the back of my hand like Edward's lips were laced with germs.

"I'm sorry," Edward gasped out quickly. I glared at him as he moved back into his seat. He didn't look at me as I growled lowly in my chest. "I'm sorry," he muttered again, but it sounded like he sounded more to himself than to me. We stayed inside the car for a few more awkward moments before he sighed and grabbed the leash. I watched with narrowed eyes as he hooked the catch on my collar. Without a word, he opened the door and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him.

I used the few seconds I had to collect myself and my thoughts. I let out a breath that I wasn't even aware I was holding. What the hell was wrong with me? Why didn't I shove Edward away the minute he was mere millimeters from my face? It would seem like I was on drugs with the way my body reacted to his close proximity. I couldn't understand why my heartbeat slowed and then sped up and why sudden heat rushed throughout my body like molten lava. I felt a hint of, dare I say it, _arousal,_ spike my senses. I couldn't understand any of it.

I steeled my expression as my door swung lightly open. Edward reached in and grabbed the lead of the leash. He lightly tugged on it. I reluctantly stepped out of the car as Edward closed it gently behind me.

"Jacob," Edward spoke up. He looked me dead in the eye, his expression serious. "You're about to meet my family again after five years. I'm okay with you addressing me as Edward in privacy. You are mine so I make the rules. But, you are to remain kneeling unless it's just you and me in our own privacy. Understand?"

I nodded hesitantly before getting down on my hands and knees before him. Without a word, we made our way to the front door of the house. Before we made it to the front door, it swung open to a man I've never seen before in my life, his head bowed in deep respect. I sniffed the air around him and the fresh scent of human wafted through my nostrils.

"Thank you, Darrick," Edward smiled politely.

Darrick nodded in acknowledgement. "You're welcome, Sir," he muttered softly before closing the heavy wooden door. My eyes took in the sight of what appeared to be the sitting area. The furniture was all white. The carpet was a plush crème color. To the right was the large kitchen. A huge island was centered in the room. The countertops seemed to be made of black granite with large crystals embedded into the surface. The walls were painted a light tan.

"Anybody home?" Edward called out, and like a bell, the room was full of vampires.

The first one I noticed was the doctor, Carlisle. He greeted his son with open arms and a wide smile.

"Edward!" he greeted with warmth as he embraced his son.

"Carlisle," Edward greeted politely. He looked down at me with Carlisle following the gesture.

It was odd, to say the least. Meeting someone you knew and haven't seen for five years. It was especially odd because in this case, this man was half responsible for my current predicament. I still couldn't completely grasp how Carlisle could do this. I mean, sure, I could picture Rosalie doing this to my kind, and maybe Jasper, but Carlisle? It was utterly inconceivable.

"Jacob," Carlisle spoke softly as he looked down at me with kind eyes. My thoughts jumbled at his calm and soothing demeanor. My head screamed questions at me, asking once again why Carlisle would start a war. He seemed unchanged after not seeing each other for five years. His voice was mellow and composed. His face didn't have one angry or vengeful line on his face. His eyes, which were surprisingly still a rich butterscotch color, were bright and clear, not darkened red with conceit and hatred. Which brought back the question: _What in hell brought this man to such an extreme?_

"Jacob?" Edward called softly as he lightly tugged on the leash to get my attention.

I shook my head as I averted my eyes to the floor. I gave a slight courtesy nod in Carlisle's direction. "Sir," I muttered.

"Jacob, look at me," Carlisle said.

I raised my eyes to meet his considerate ones. He shook his head softly at me. "Address me as Carlisle. Please. I don't want to hear _Sir_ leave your lips ever when you talk to me. Okay?"

I nodded dumbly at his assertion. Carlisle smiled at that.

"It's been a while," Carlisle continued. "I'm honored to see you again."

I didn't say anything. I just looked away from the very humanlike vampire in front me, unable to look him the eyes for too long. I heard small footsteps approach us then. I glanced up to find Carlisle's wife and mate, Esme, walking towards us with a large smile. I wondered vaguely if she had anything to do with the start of the war. I immediately dismissed the thought. Esme was too sweet and caring to start anything violent. The again, I thought the same thing for Carlisle and look where that wound me up.

Esme pulled Edward in for a large hug before kissing him on the cheek. "How are you, Edward?" she asked.

Edward smiled as he returned the hug. "I'm wonderful, Esme. Thank you for asking."

Esme pulled away from him and looked at me. She held her hands out towards me but glanced at Edward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod once. Esme pulled me to my feet by my arms and pulled me in for a hug. I stood still for a second, unsure of what to make of this.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Jacob," Esme spoke in her silver-laced voice. "Really, it is." Esme pulled away slightly before flippantly squeezing my arms in greeting. She dropped her hold on me before steeping beside her husband, who in turn wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Edward!" a large voice boomed out. I didn't need to look to know that it was Emmett who had spoken. I watched as the mammoth of a vampire pull his smaller brother in for a hug. "It's been a while. You should visit more often. Things get so boring around here without you."

Edward rolled his eyes as he was put back down. "It's only been three weeks, Emmett. I'm sure things haven't gotten _that_ dull."

Emmett shook his head, his face suddenly serious. "You're wrong," Emmett said, his voice sending deep vibrations through my chest. "The only exciting thing there is to do is to wrestle Jasper, and even that is getting boring as shit."

"Emmett," Esme warned in a stern voice. "Language."

Emmett grinned widely at her, his dimples popping into his alabaster skin. "Sorry, Ma." Emmett turned to look behind him. My eyes followed his before narrowing.

Rosalie's cold red orbs were staring me down, but instead of her customary scowl on her pretty face, a large, snarky smirk was in place on her cold lips. I rolled my eyes in frustration. I didn't need Edward's power to know what she was thinking. Here I was before her, on my knees and a collar locked on my throat with a leash attached. I knew I looked like a dog in her eyes and I was waiting for the brutal onslaught of mutt comments to start. I quickly scrambled in my head different blonde jokes to be tucked and stored away for later, ready to be whipped out like a weapon and counterattack.

"Rose," Edward muttered. I glanced up at him to find a small grimace on his face. I could only imagine what he was hearing from Rose's head.

Rosalie turned her attention to Edward, her eyes lighting up slightly as she regarded her brother. "Edward," Rosalie acknowledged him politely. "I'm glad to see you again. And I see that you've brought a new _pet_ and fuck toy home for your entertainment."

My eyes bulged as Esme hissed sharply at Rose. I growled low in my throat as my surprise wore off. I scrambled for a good blonde joke to use on her. It seemed like Edward beat me to the punch, though.

I watched, astounded, as Edward's face broke into an easy grin. He regarded Rosalie calmly before saying, "Rose, what do twenty blondes standing ear-to-ear make?"

I watched with pleasure as Rose's smirk slowly dropped from her face.

Edward shrugged. "A wind tunnel."

I laughed loudly as Rosalie hissed violently at Edward before vanishing to another part of the house. Emmett sighed before running after his wife.

"I'm glad to see some things haven't changed," a voice said with a hint of Southern twang. I watched as Jasper crossed his arms and nodded at Edward in greeting. "Hello, Edward. Haven't seen you around here for a little while."

"Jasper," Edward greeted.

Jasper turned his attention to me. I shivered as I took in his burning red eyes. I don't know what it was about Jasper, but there was always something about him that caught my attention. It could have been his honey drenched voice, his Southern charm, or just his power. There was always something just…irresistible about him that I couldn't quite grasp.

"Jake," he nodded towards me and it reminded me of a cowboy tipping his hat to a lady on the street. My cheeks flushed at the gesture.

"Jacob!" a tinkling bird voice yelled. I flinched as tiny arms lifted me off the ground completely and twirled me in a hug. I gasped at the sudden movement. The leash was ripped out of Edward's grasp as Alice twirled into fast circles. I closed my eyes tightly as my stomach gave a violent jerk.

"Alice!" Edward yelled, his voice coated in concern. "Put him down! You're going to make him throw up!"

Alice huffed, but listened to his commands. Suddenly, I was dropped back to my feet. I wobbled as I tried to regain my equilibrium. Cold arms wrapped around my waist as I tried to steady myself. I shook my head as I leaned back gratefully against Edward, thankful just this once for his support.

"I'm glad to see you too, Alice," I said softly, my head was still reeling from the spinning. Edward gently laid a palm against my heated forehead. I smiled weakly as the coldness of his skin offered me some stability.

_Thank you_, I thought softly.

"Any time," he said, his voice so soft that it was meant for my ears only.

I opened my eyes to find Alice running towards Edward with a large smile on her slender face. Edward held up one hand to stop her where she was.

"I'm glad to see you too, Alice," Edward spoke quickly. "There's no need to twirl me into a circle as well."

Alice pouted as she crossed her tiny arms in front of her chest. She looked like someone just stole her favorite candy right from her hand. I almost smiled at that. Jasper chuckled as he pulled Alice into his chest, his long arms wrapping themselves around her in a loving gesture. He bent his head so that his lips were close to her ear and whispered soft words that seemed to pull Alice out of her pout.

"Edward? Jacob?"

I felt Edward tighten his arms around my midsection protectively. I glanced over my shoulder to find a vision of mahogany curls and maroon orbs. My breath hitched as my long lost love stepped forward with an elegance that just wasn't Bella.

I waited for that familiar twinge of pain to pierce my heart and that undeniable sense of longing to tug at my body like a steel cord, but it never came. I only found disgust for the creature that I once loved, knowing, and gratefully admitting to the fact that I'll never feel that spark that was once between us.

Edward seemed to have a similar reaction to mine. I physically felt him pull me away from her slightly, almost as if he was shielding me from her. I saw that his lips were pulled into a small snarl, his teeth glinting in the overhead lights. His eyes narrowed in what seemed to be anger and spite. His body tensed as if he was ready to spring at the girl he loved. Or better yet, _used_ to love.

I couldn't make sense of his reaction towards her. I remembered distinctly how they reacted towards each other. Edward said in so little words that he was willing to die for Bella if that was what she asked for. But, looking at his enraged figure right now, it looked like he was ready to harm Bella himself if given half a chance. What happened to the love that I wanted so badly to be put out towards me from Bella instead of Edward?

Edward told me that they fell out of love with each other. I could understand that. It's happened before. But shouldn't there be something between them after what they've been through? Some kind of compassion or friendship or in the very least, _tolerance_?

Bella sighed as she stopped walking forwards. She regarded Edward with a pleading look on her face, but Edward seemed to ignore it, glaring heatedly at her.

"Edward, please. I—"

"You've already spoken your peace," Edward growled. I shivered as I heard the anger evident in his voice. "It's best to just forget it and go on with our lives."

Bella shook her head in frustration. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut by Edward's sharp bark.

"I have nothing to say to you. And unless you want take back what you did, I want nothing to do with you, either." His sharp words ended the conversation between them. I wondered what the hell they could possibly be talking about, but I was drawing a blank.

Bella's eyes turned to me then. I glanced accusingly at her. I still couldn't get how she could put me through all the fucked up shit and totally disregard it in the end. I would never forgive her for it.

"Jake," Bella spoke softly. I stared her down from the corner of my eye, not wanting to give her my full undivided attention. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for everything I did to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I didn't say anything as I looked pointedly away from her, telling her everything she needed to know silently. My forgiveness would not be offered so willingly. She had to work at it for me to even consider the possibility.

Bella sighed heavily before turning towards the front door.

"Carlisle, Esme. Thank you for having me this evening. I hope that you'll have me again." She glanced wearily at Edward, but he decided that the opposite wall was more interesting than the current topic at hand.

"Of course, dear," Esme spoke softly. "You can come over anytime you'd like. You're always welcomed over here."

Bella smiled sadly before walking out the door. "Goodbye, everyone. Edward. Jake."

Edward pretended to not even hear her.

I sighed heavily as I sagged against Edward's frame. I leaned my head on his shoulder, not even caring that he was touching me or I him. I just welcomed his touch as Edward sighed softly next to my ear. There was one chapter of my life down and over with.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter:) It seems like Jake is starting to have some feelings towards Edward and he doesn't seem to know what to make of them. My poor baby is confused:( And it seems like there's some drama between Edward and Bella. What could have possibly happened between them to make Edward so spiteful towards her? And is Carlisle really so mean that he started a war? Why in the hell am I asking these questions? Why are you still reading this? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU! XD**


	11. First Night

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Sorry for the month long wait, my beautiful readers! But, no need to fear, for chapter 11 is here! Hee hee:) This chapter is done in Edward's POV, just to let you all know. And I think you guys will be very happy about this chapter because there is a little somethin' somethin' going on in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**PS: I think this is the first time I've updated two different stories in the same day! Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll go for a third XD**

Chapter 11

First Night

It was a few minutes before a loud sigh reverberated off the walls of the sitting area. I rolled my eyes even before Esme turned strict but saddened eyes to me.

"Edward—" she began, but I cut her off quickly.

"Don't, Esme," I warned her quickly. My critical eyes turned to lock with hers. I knew what she was going to say because she had been thinking about for the past few minutes. I didn't want to hear it. I've already heard it a hundred times over from everyone in the family, both silently and out loud. Well, everyone that is, except Alice. She agreed one-hundred percent with me, only she wasn't so…adamant about it like I was. Nevertheless, I didn't need to hear it one-hundred and one more times. But of course, Esme's maternal instinct to lecture her children kicked in.

"Edward, you can't hold blame to her forever."

I snorted sardonically. "Actually, I think I can," I corrected her.

Esme shook her head at me as she stepped forward, out of Carlisle's embrace. "Edward, you can't help what Bella wanted. We all have free will. She chose her own decision. You can not hold that against her."

I growled deep in my chest. I almost smiled when I felt Jacob shiver deliciously in my arms. "Esme, I understand that she chose what she wanted. I understand that she went and grabbed for what made her happy, but did she really have to choose her own happiness at my own expense? She knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't even care who or what was trampled on in her way to her goal as long as she got it."

Esme shook her head, confusion flittering through her delicate features and her thoughts. She took another step in my direction. Alice and Jasper were silent, standing in the corner. They were both watching me warily, expecting what would happen next. I knew Jasper was feeling out my emotions right now, testing the tense air around me, ready to crash a wave of calm upon me the minute I decided to jump and attack Esme. Alice was searching into the future. I could see random images of the near possible future flipping errantly through her mind. Some of them were blurred and fogy around me and I knew it was because of Jacob. Carlisle's eyes were trained his mate, his stance ready to come to his wife's aide if needed.

Esme's quiet voice caught my attention. "I thought you loved her, Edward."

I shook my head as I pulled Jacob gently closer to me. I was utterly surprised that he let me hold onto him for this long, even though his dizziness had long since worn off.

"I fell in love with _Bella_," I corrected her with venom dripping off my words. "Not the backstabbing, traitorous, cold-hearted bitch she is now."

"Edward!" Esme gasped in surprised disgust. I felt Jake's eyes on me but I refused to look at him. I was staring at Esme without really seeing her.

I shook my head. "What, Esme?" I questioned, my voice losing its heat immediately. "It's true. That's what she is now. At least to me. I don't care if anyone has anything to do with her, but I refuse to have any kind of contact with that…_thing_."

There was a long heavy silence hanging in the air. Esme was shaking her head at me, disappointment echoing off the walls of her mind. Everyone else kept to themselves, none of them meeting my eyes.

"I'm taking Jake to bed," I muttered in a low voice. "I'll be staying here until Friday, and then Jake and I will make our way to my own home. Thank you and good night."

I started to pull Jacob away from my family and up the long staircase. His mind was whirling with unspoken thoughts about what just happened. I wasn't going to lie. I was thrilled when Jacob turned his back on her. I was terrified that he would have some kind of attraction towards her. But, I was relieved to find out that there was nothing but anger and contempt in his thoughts. I was utterly pleased with that. It only meant more of Jacob's attention would be on me and not some childhood crush.

"Edward! Wait!"

I growled as Alice danced her way towards me, a small smile on her face.

"What, Alice?" I hissed.

Alice's smile didn't falter in the slightest. She grabbed a hold of my arm, which was still wrapped around Jacob's waist. "I was hoping I could show Jacob who _we_ got at the auction house before you called it a night."

I shook my head at her, though my anger was slightly diminished. "Alice, Jacob has had a very long and tiring day. He needs to sleep. I'm sure whatever surprise you have can wait until tomorrow morning when everyone is refreshed and more aware."

I started my way back up the stairs, but Alice kept a hold on my arm.

"Please, Edward. It will be real quick. It's not going to take long at all."

"Alice, please. Let go. It will have to wait until tomorrow."

I could feel Jacob sagging against me as he relied on me to carry him up the stairs. He really has had a tiring day. I pulled him closer to me, enjoying the moment.

Alice rolled her eyes but let go of my arm. I nodded my thanks as I practically carried Jacob up the stairs.

"I'm not that tired," Jacob mumbled as I carried him into my room. Instead the golden carpet that graced my floor before, it was a dark red color. The walls matched the carpet as did the giant king size bed. Instead of the gold comforter, there was now a dark ruby red eiderdown with golden threading. In place of the former canopy, there was now a sleigh bed centered in the middle of the room made of a rich cherry oak.

I wanted absolutely nothing to do with Isabella Marie Swan.

I was about to lay Jake down on the feathered pillows before his hand rested on my chest, stopping me form doing so. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, asking silently what was wrong.

"Is it possible that I can take a proper shower before I go to bed?"

I nodded as I set Jacob on his feet. He stood there awkwardly as he looked around, pointedly avoiding my gaze.

"Is there a problem, Jake?" I asked, amused.

Jacob shook his head. "No," he said quickly. "I was just hoping that there was a change of clothes that I could hopefully borrow?"

I laughed as I ushered him into the large adjoining bathroom. "I'll get you a set of clothes. Go ahead and take your shower."

Jake gave me a dubious once-over before following orders. I watched silently as he gently closed the door behind him.

~/\~/\~

Forty-five minutes later, Jacob stepped out freshly showered and clothed in a pair of red boxers with a black muscle shirt. I was sitting in the chair next to the desk in the corner of the room with a book in my hand. I glanced up at him as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"You may sit, you know," I reminded him. "On the bed."

He glanced uneasily around the room, his hands clenched into fists.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him.

I watched intently as he gnawed on his bottom lip. I had to suppress the urge to get up and pull that same lip into my mouth. Just to nibble on the soft skin. I fisted my hands and forced myself to look away from his full lips to his dark eyes. He was staring at me with an emotion I couldn't quite place. I was once again awestricken by his untamable beauty.

"If I take the bed, where are you going to sleep?" Jacob answered me after a few moments.

I chuckled as I closed the book and set it on the cherry oak desk. I leaned comfortably back into the chair I was sitting in.

"I don't sleep, Jacob," I told him. "Do you not remember?"

Jacob blushed as he walked slowly to the bed in the middle of the room. He slowly pulled the covers back, his eyes never leaving my face for a second. As soon as he was between the sheets, he turned on his side away from me. My eyes appreciatively roved over his muscled back, which was concealed by just a thin layer of black fabric.

I couldn't see his face from where I was sitting, so I gently roamed through his mind. His thoughts were pure chaos. It ranged from his anger towards Alex's betrayal, to his sorrow for his pack, and to his love for Sasha. I glanced away from him when that thought ran through his head.

It hurt to think that Jacob was in love with someone other than me. A woman, nonetheless. I vowed to myself that I would make Jacob forget he ever met her.

~/\~/\~

It took a while, but Jacob finally succumbed to his urge of sleep. As soon as I was sure he was asleep, I slowly got to my feet and walked towards him. I dragged the chair softly behind me until I was on the other side of the bed and facing him. I sat down as I studied his features. Even in sleep, he was as gorgeous as ever. His lashes fluttered slightly over his cheeks as he lips parted to take in deep and even breaths. His right hand twitched as if he was trying to grab something but he couldn't quite grasp whatever it was. His other hand was curled just underneath his chin.

I wanted to ravish him right then and there.

I knew I couldn't, though. If I wanted Jacob to want me just as much as I wanted him, then I couldn't just take him unwillingly. But, still. His beauty besotted me. I was getting hard just thinking about all the things I could to him.

Before I knew it, I had a raging hard on in front of my sleeping obsession. I chewed on lip as I tried to decide if I should do something about it. I glanced at my bedroom door, which was open just a crack, the light from the living room giving off a faint glow. I could hear the family downstairs as they busied themselves with whatever. I could hear the humans cleaning up after the day's activities and Alice's new pet grumbling under his breath. I laughed softly as Chase mumbled curses under his breath. Alice wanted to introduce Jacob to Chase to give him some comfort that he wasn't the only captured werewolf in the house. But like I told her earlier, it could wait until the morning.

Jacob moaned softly in his sleep and my erection jumped in my slacks If I was quiet enough, I was sure the family wouldn't know that I was taking care of some of my pent up tension. The only one that could get a clue as to what I was doing would be Jasper since he could sense emotions and feelings a mile away.

I jumped to my feet and closed the door softly all the way. As soon as it was closed, I walked slowly back to my seat. The only one I really needed to be careful of was Jacob. If he woke up to find me with my hand around my cock and pumping to his image, I don't know what he would do, but I was sure that he wouldn't take it lightly.

I eased myself into the wooden chair as I watched Jacob's face closely. He was dead to the world. Spurred on by his even breathing, I quietly and quickly unbuttoned my slacks. I waited to see if Jake would wake up. When he didn't, I hastily pulled my slacks and boxers all the way off. My hardened cock jumped out, the tip leaking at the sight of Jacob's perfect face.

I slowly circled my hand around myself. My hips jumped at the sudden contact, but I forced myself back down. I gave one experimental pump and I hissed lowly at the feeling. I glanced back at the door, reprimanding myself for making such a noise.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I matched my tempo with Jacob's heartbeat. Slow and even. I didn't want this to be over quickly. I wanted it to last for a decent amount of time. I traced my eyes over Jacob's body, stopping where the edge of the comforter ended, right at his hips.

I closed my eyes as I imagined what could be concealed underneath his boxers. I imagined him to be huge, not sickening so, but just enough to fill me up or make my jaws ache. I imagined him on his knees in front of me doing the same. I could already feel his hot mouth encasing my freezing member in a tight warmth. His dark eyes looking up at me, just begging to be fucked. I imagined his throat contracting as he swallowed everything I gave him.

My breathing grew haggard as my imagination ran wild with my fantasies. I groaned loudly as I pinched the head of my cock, mixing just enough pain with the pleasure I was feeling. I settled myself deeper into the chair as my lusty-hazed eyes cracked open to look at the Sleeping Beauty sleeping on my bed.

His shirt had risen up a little but, showing off his hard stomach and naval. I watched in awe as his stomach rose and fell with each breath he took. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to.

My free hand reach forwards to his exposed skin, lightly tracing the bulging abs that were there, my fingers running lines through the cracks between them. Jacob's movements stilled for a fraction of a second before relaxing again. I tried my luck and traced wide circles over his stomach, stopping at his belly button only to dip my pinky finger in and skim over the skin with the pads of my fingers. Jacob moaned softly as he arched into my touch.

I squeezed my erection as I lightly trailed my fingers further up; gently pushing aside the shirt he was wearing. I watched his face closely for any signs of discomfort as I trailed my fingers over his hardening nipples. Jacob groaned as he moved his left arm away, giving me better access to his chest. I slowly pumped my erection as I played with his hardened buds. I wanted so badly to take a nipple into my mouth and suck for all he was worth, but I held back. I knew that would wake him and my fun would be over.

I substituted the sucking with lightly tugging and pulling on his copper nipples. Jacob's moans of pleasure egged me on. I knew just by his vocal expressions that his was one of his hot spots and I yearned to find all of them within the next few weeks.

I closed my eyes as I jumped back into my fantasy while my hand teased Jacob's chest.

_I pictured Jake lying in my bed like he was now, only fully aware of everything and completely naked for my viewing pleasure. I slowly crawled towards him as he gave me his best "Fuck-Me" eyes. And, damn, did it work. I crawled between his parted legs and kissed him slowly but deeply on the lips. His hands tangled themselves in my hair as I played with one of his nipples. He arched wantonly into my touch, mewling in pure bliss._

_I teased him for so long that he shook with want and need for me. But I made him beg for me. When he did, I slowly descended to his leaking cock. I measured the weight of it in my hand as I lightly pumped him back into total submission. Not until he writhing on the sheets did I lightly kiss my way down his muscled thighs to his quivering hole. I sucked softly on it, creating a vacuum that was irresistible to him._

_I slathered his tight pucker with the attention it deserved while trying to hold his hips down because he was bucking into my tongue, trying to force my tongue inside him. When he was nice and wet, I eased myself into the tight fit of his ass._

"Fuck," I moaned as I pumped myself harder. I was so close to getting off. I peeked in Jake's direction to see if anything had changed. His mouth parted to let in harsher breaths of air, but his face was still tranquil as ever. His muscles kept tightening and relaxing as my hand teased his chest and stomach. I smiled as his body continued to arch into my touch.

_Jacob's eyes glazed over in pleasure and pain as I started a slow tempo. His hands clenched around my arms as I rested my hands on either side of his stomach. I watched with parted lips as he nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, his black eyes never leaving mine. I leaned into him to take his lip into my mouth, sucking lightly. Jacob groaned as I did so, his fingers clawed at my back, his feet pushing into my hips hard._

"_Edward," Jacob moaned. "Master, please. Move faster."_

_I smiled as I kissed my way down to his neck. I kissed every emerald that his collar had. The collar that marked him as _mine_._

_I complied with his wish as I pumped my hips harder into him; the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air._

"_Thank you," Jake groaned underneath me as he arched to meet my every thrust._

_I brought my face back up to capture his petal-soft lips in an aggressive lip lock. Jacob whined into the kiss as I broke through skin. Just a small enough cut to spill a single drop of blood, but I lapped it up greedily, loving the taste of my pet._

_Movement caught my eyes and I saw Jacob fisting his cock in a tight grip, trying to relieve some of the tension that I was sure he was feeling._

"_Nuh uh," I reprimanded as I pulled his hand away from his leaking erection. I brought his other hand around to pin them both to the side of his head. He whined in frustration._

"_Edward, please. I need it so badly! Please!"_

"_I don't know," I whispered against his cheek. I kept my weight off of him so that he couldn't grind against me. "I don't know if you deserve it or not. Do you think you deserve to cum?"_

"_Yes," Jacob nodded frantically. He gasped loudly as I hit his prostate dead on. His hips jerked uncontrollably as I continued to stab his pleasure button relentlessly._

"_Are you just saying that to get your release?" I asked him softly._

_He shook his head vehemently. "No."_

_I released one of his hands but left the other one pinned to the mattress. "Jerk yourself off, my pet," I whispered quietly._

_He didn't need be to be told twice. His hand flew to his crotch as he gripped his dick tightly. The sight caused me to pump into him harder. Jake's moans egged me on to finish us both off._

_One more hit into his prostate sent Jacob spiraling out of control. He cried out as his essence shot out of him. It landed on his stomach and chest as it fell back down to earth. A guttural growl clawed its way through my chest as Jake's muscles contracted around me in a tight embrace. Three more pumps and I was done for. I screamed out as I filled Jacob to the hilt with my seed, loving the sweet mewl from Jacob as I did so._

_I slowly lowered myself to the bed as I tried to regain my breathing. Jake was just as bad as I was. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with eyes that seemed to be lost in the haze of the amazing orgasm he experienced._

_I smiled as I pulled him into my chest. He curled around my form as his head rested against the feathered pillow._

"_I love you, Master," Jacob whispered before falling into an orgasm-induced sleep._

_I smiled as I kissed the back of his neck softly. "I love you too, Jacob."_

I sagged against the chair as I tried to control my erratic breathing. My seed was all of my hand and thighs, but I didn't care. The only thing I seemed to care about at the moment was the beautiful creature lying on the bed just a few inches in front of me.

I slowly pulled my hand away from his body as I ran that same hand down my face. Did I really just jerk off in front of my sleeping pet to sex filled fantasies that he starred in? As I glanced down to my sated cock, I knew I must have.

I sighed heavily as I pulled the covers over Jake's body, but my hand brushed over the bulge that was just concealed by the heavy comforter. I smirked as I thought of what my insistent teasing did to Jacob's body. I wanted to relieve him of the tension like I did in my fantasy, but I knew that was crossing the line. I groaned at the loss as I pulled the cover up to Jacob's chin. I guess he'll have to take care of that when he wakes up.

I walked quietly to the bathroom to clean myself off, bringing a fresh pair of jeans and a T-shirt along with me. As soon as I was done I pulled the chair back to the desk and sat upon it, prepared to wait until Jacob woke up again in the morning.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of lemon here. I was thinking you guys were getting a little antsy with the only lemon scene being between Jacob and Sasha and since they are a het couple and you guys came here for slash, I would show some mercy and give you some slash! XD**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


	12. Inside Tour

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER! STEPHANIE MEYER RIGHTFULY GETS ALL THE CREDIT! I OWN NOTHING!**

**I have another update, my fair readers! I didn't want you guys to think that I was abandoning Apocalypse or anything. Because I assure you that I won't. Now, this chapter is sort of just a fill in chapter nothing too special or anything. It's just there to be there. But I'm hoping that you guys will like it as much as you've liked the previous chapter:) THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 12

Inside Tour

"_Fuck," I groaned loudly. My hands clamped around those familiar narrow hips. I stared into her cobalt eyes, her pink lips parted to let in breath as she clawed my chest to ribbons._

"_Fuck, Jake," Sasha whispered. "You feel so good."_

_I bit my lip as I watched Sasha bounce up and down on me, riding me like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts jumped with each bounce and I couldn't help myself as I made a move to gab two handfuls of her beautiful mounds._

"_Does that feel good?" I asked as I tweaked her nipples between my fingers, pulling them out from her, making them as hard as I was._

_Sasha nodded urgently as she returned my favor, her slender finger playing and teasing my chest. I arched into her touch, a low groan vibrating through my chest. Fuck, she knew that was one of the four areas that were my self-proclaimed "cum-spots", guaranteed to make me cum within seconds. The other three were just behind my left ear, my belly button, and the inside of my right thigh._

_My hips jerked as Sasha pulled on my right nipple harshly._

"_Nggh," I groaned incoherently. "You know that feels so good, baby," I whispered._

_Sasha smirked down at me as she let one of my nipples go, her fingers trailing down my stomach to my navel. I threw my head back as a loud moan ripped threw me. Sasha dipped her pinky in before returning to circle my belly button._

"_Tell me how good it feels," Sasha whispered in my ear as she tweaked my left nipple._

"_It feels so fucking good," I gasped as my hips bucked into her. "So fucking good."_

_I closed my eyes, wanting to savor this perfect moment, making sure to consecrate it to memory._

"_Open you eyes, Jake," a deep voice whispered._

_My eyes cracked open to find butterscotch orbs in place of the dark blues that I loved. My mouth fell open as I took in the copper hair that always seemed to be disarray like a chaotic halo around his head. My bottom lip was firmly pressed between my teeth as Edward rode me for all I was worth, his large eyes hooded in pleasure._

"_That's so much better," Edward whispered as he placed his hands on my chest, his thumbs and index fingers tweaking the hardened nubs that Sasha's fingers were around but seconds before. "I want to see all of you when I make you cum," Edward growled._

_My eyes rolled back as I felt the tight walls of Edward's ass squeeze my cock. _

_My hands gripped Edward's cold hips, wanting to push him off of me. I wasn't gay. The only cock that I liked was my own. No other man has ever turned me on. I always thought that reasonable because I always had a tight pussy waiting for me at home. I always thought that was all I needed. But as I tried to pry Edward off of me, I couldn't deny how unbelievably good he felt. Instead of pushing him away, my fingers dug into his marble skin, pulling closer to me as I bucked my hips into his tight warmth, never able to get enough of his ass._

_Edward moaned as he continued to play with my nipples. My chest arched into him, wanting him to continue to tease me while silently begging him to stop the torture. My eyes rolled back as Edward let out a sultry chuckle._

"_Fuck, Jake," Edward moaned in my ear. "You feel so damn good. So thick. So big. You're just tearing my ass up."_

_I growled as I flipped us over so that Edward was pinned beneath me. Now that I was in control, I made sure to go fast and rough, Edward's back slamming into the soft grass beneath us with each thrust._

"I'm _the one that's in control here," I growled. Edward let out a sweet moan and arched his back off the ground, trying to press himself closer to me. Suddenly, Edward let out a high pitched squeal, his hips jerking upwards uncontrollably. I smirked widely._

_Guess I just found Edward's prostate._

_I zoned in on the spot as I nipped and licked at his throat, the cold skin mixing so nicely with my hot tongue. I watched with heavily lidded eyes as Edward cried out, his nails digging into my back and drawing blood._

"_Fuck, Jacob," Edward moaned, his hips meeting mine with each thrust. "I'm gonna cum."_

"_Are you?" I teased as I tortured his pleasure button unmercifully. He nodded vigorously._

"_Yes. Yes. Oh fuck, yes…"_

_He trailed off as his eyes closed in pleasure, his lips parting to let out a sweet moan. I could feel his walls tightening and I knew he was just a few thrusts away from total oblivion. I gripped his length in my hand and pumped him in time with my thrusts._

"_C'mon, baby. Cum for me. Cum for me now."_

_Edward's muscles locked as he released hard into my hand, his walls spasming around my cock as I continued to hit his prostate. Edward jerked underneath me, his eyes closed in ecstasy. His mouth was opened wide in a silent scream._

_I watched in awe as he sprayed all over my hand and his stomach, the creamy substance almost invisible laying on top of his skin. My breathing grew harsh as I bowed my head, admiring the sight of my cock sliding in and out of Edward's quivering hole. I moaned weakly and closed my eyes as I picked up my pace, trying my damndest to capture my release._

~/\~/\~

I jerked awake, my eyes wide and a loud gasp escaping my lips. I shot up in a sitting position, my breathing coming out in harsh pants. My heart was beating rapidly inside my chest, threatening to burst through the flesh and bone.

After a few minutes, my breathing became regular, my heart slowing down to a steady of rhythm. I looked over my surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell I was. I was finally able to recognize Edward's room from last night. I glanced out over the large windows to find the dull sunshine of early morning peaking out over the trees. My eyes traced over every feature of the dark room, expecting to find Edward in the chair next to the desk like last night. The room was completely void of any vampires. Which was excellent at the moment.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my elbows on them. I cradled my head in my heads. Fuck, what the hell was that all about? Why the hell was I dreaming about having sex with _Edward_? What the fuck is wrong with me? Did wearing these collars have drastic side effects? Like dreaming about fucking vampires in quiet and cozy little meadows? I mean, c'mon! I had a fucking hard on from it!

I took in a deep breath, wanting to control my haggard breathing as best I could. I was once again grateful for the fact that I was alone.

"Jacob?"

The sudden sound caused me to jump about ten feet in the air, effectively making me land on my ass on the side of the bed.

"Shit," I muttered softly, still startled by the sound.

"Are you alright?" the voice spoke again, only this time it came from behind me and laced with amusement. Slender arms wrapped themselves around my waist and hauled me to my feet. When I was steadily on my feet, the arms slowly pulled away, leaving two hands pressed holding my hips. "Are you alright?" the voice asked again.

I glanced over my shoulder to figure out who was talking to me. My eyes widened and I jumped out of the deceivingly strong hands, once again falling on the soft carpeted floor. I scurried back on my hands and the heels of my feet as quickly as I could, trying to get as far away from Edward as possible. My back slammed into the wall and scurried to get back to my feet, using the wall for support.

Edward's once amused smirk dropped and a concern frown took its place. He took one step forwards in my direction, one hand outstretched to me as if he wanted me to grab onto it. I flinched as he came closer. He stopped moving abruptly but kept his hand out.

"Jacob," Edward said, anxiety laced into his words. "What's wrong? What happened?"

My hands clenched at my side as his voice flittered through my ears. I didn't want to, but I imagined that very voice whining in pleasurable need. Images of my dream began to sporadically pop in my head. My eyes clenched closed as the image of Edward lying beneath me came to my mind's eyes, the way he arched his beautiful body against me to gain more friction. I cracked an eyes open to glance at Edward, hoping in vain that he didn't see those unruly thoughts. His face was still concerned, his eyes trained on me. I opened my eyes a little wider as I quickly pushed my dream into the back of my mind. Maybe he was too focused for my immediate wellbeing to notice.

When I didn't move for a good minute or two, Edward quickly turned to the door, his steps hurried. "I'll go get Carlisle," he muttered.

I quickly jumped from the wall, my own arm outstretched like his moments before. "No! Don't!" I shouted as I panicked. I didn't know why, but I didn't want him to leave me.

Edward stopped and turned over his shoulder, his body facing away from me. "Don't what?" he asked softly.

"Leave," I muttered softly, my eyes looking away from his.

"Are you going to tell me why you just had a freak out episode?" he asked as he turned fully around to face me. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow, waiting for me to answer him.

"I was just surprised to find you so close to me," I mumbled almost incoherently. I forced my eyes to stay on the dark carpet beneath my feet. "I guess I'm not used to you being in such proximity to me." I glanced up at him to find an easy smile on his face. He slowly walked back to me, his fingers rising within inches of my cheek.

My lips curled over in a snarl as I jerked my head away from him before he could fully touch me.

"That doesn't mean you can touch me," I snapped.

Edward let out a sigh as a flicker of sadness crossed his topaz eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it was there. Replacing the flicker of sadness was another smirk, his eyes shining brightly in perpetual happiness. He dropped his hand and stuffed them into the pockets of his jeans.

"Are you hungry," he asked absently. Right on cue, my stomach started to gargle loudly, the sound vibrating through my body. Edward chuckled as he turned back to the door. "I'll have some breakfast prepared," he said without looking me. "You're free to take a shower if you like. Unfortunately, I don't have any clothes of your own to wear. We'll have to go shopping later on today. In the meantime, you're welcome to borrow some of Emmett's clothes, since he's closer to your build and size. I'm sure I have a few of his things lying around somewhere." When he reached the door, he turned to me and said, "You're also more than welcome to explore the house if you'd like. I'm going to be out to run a few errands here and there."

He vanished from sight as soon as he was done talking. I bit my lip as I stared at the space that he once occupied. After a few moments, I rummaged through his drawers until I found a suitable pair of jeans and shirt as I made my way to the bathroom. All the while hoping like hell that Edward really didn't catch my thoughts.

~/\~/\~

As soon as I was freshly cleaned—and with my morning hard on completely gotten and somewhat forgotten—I made my way to the bedroom, where the sight and smell of a large egg omelet with a side of hash browns sitting on the desk greeted me. I licked lips as I made my way to the food, notice the tall glass of orange juice with a small bowl of fresh assorted fruits lay waiting for me. Well, at least Edward can be a good host.

As soon as I was done with my meal, I made good use of Edward's advice and roamed the large house that I was currently residing in. It was three stories and very spacious.

The second level was where all the bedrooms were, all of them as spacious as Edward's. I sneaked a peak into each one. One was shrouded in yellows and oranges with clothes strewn all over the place and shoes littered the floor. Within the entire chaos, there was a bit of order Resting against the opposite wall say a large wooden bed, the sheets, which were a white and the lightest tan I've ever seen, were tucked in with the pillows fluffed and free of any wrinkles. It was almost amusing to see the complete contradictory of the messy floor. There was a tall, but slender full length mirror in one corner of the room.

There was a sliding door entrance embedded in one of the walls, the doors opened to reveal about three feet of clothes upon clothes hanging on the steel racks. There was a door that I suspected was connected to an adjoining bathroom like Edward's. I guessed this was Jasper and Alice's room, what with the clothes and Jasper's years in the army showing through the order they he tried to gain over the bed.

In the next room, the walls were painted deep greens and blues. It almost gave me the feeling of being under water. Instead of the large bed being centered in the middle of the room like Alice's and Jasper's, it was sitting diagonally in the far corner, giving much more space to the rest of the room. Sitting in the opposite corner of the bed, a large vanity was pressed against the wall. It had three rectangular mirrors on it, one in the center and two on the side. Tubes, cases, and jars littered the wooden surface and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell a vampire would need make up for. A full length mirror was lying in another corner, much like Alice's, but instead, this one was even larger, the frame set in a heavy looking metal. I rolled my eyes. This room just reeked of Rosalie and Emmett. I moved onto the next room.

The next room screamed Esme and Carlisle. The walls were painted in soft browns and tans. There wasn't much furniture in here, but the oak dresser that ran along one wall, a tan crème loveseat, and another king-sized bed in the center of the room. The bed was a canopy, with silk drapes that were currently tied to the posts, making the room warm and inviting. A tall bookcase was standing tall in the remaining corner, its shelves stuffed with leather backed books. It was a nice sight, but it paled in comparison to Edward's bookcase, which ran the entire length of one of the walls. Two French doors were placed on either side of the bed and I suspected that they led out onto an outdoor balcony. I slowly walked away from the room, feeling like I had intruded on something private.

The third level didn't have much except empty guest rooms and half-baths on one side,, but on the other, there was a large study, complete a dark oak desk, a red leather seat, and an expensive looking computer. In front of the desk were two smaller chairs that matched the color of the first one. Paintings that I once saw in the old house in Seattle lined the walls.

The library was a sight to behold, though. Shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books reached from the floor to the very ceiling, which was encased in invisible glass, the blue sky peeking out through it. I stood in awe as I stared at all the books before me. I was curious to know how many books there were.

And last room was probably the most simplistic and smallest room in the entire house. Two walls were a deep ruby color that matched Edward's room. The third wall was made out of sheer glass as it overlooked the trees that lined the house. Instead of focusing on the scenery, my eyes were caught onto the centerpiece of the space. The room was completely bare except for the very large grand piano made of cherry oak. I lightly skimmed my fingers over the body of the piano, liking the silky smoothness of the wood. Gently, I pressed the keys down, making up some random tune I made in my head. It was absolutely beautiful. I stared at it for a few good minutes before silently walking out of the room

The lower levels were where the kitchen, the servants' living quarters, living room, and game room, complete with a full arcade, three air hockey tables, and two pool tables. I knew that if given the chance, I'd be spending the majority of my time in that room. If not the game room, then definitely the large in-ground out on the deck. The sidewalks were lined with stone, the actually path made of brick. The pool was vast, the crystal clear water sparkling from the sunlight hitting it. Two diving boards spaced on the edges would make great accessories for some high diving jumps. It made a large arc, swopping around a huge centerpiece that resembled coral in the ocean, making the side behind it impossible to be seen from the house. A few feet away from the pool, a hot tub sat, stone steps leading down into the hot water. Pool chairs were spaced on the outskirts of the pool with some accompanied by tables.

I smiled as I eased myself into of the chairs. I leaned my head back to capture the warm rays of the sun,

Fuck, if I wasn't a slave to vampires and the pack was with me right now, this would be the life.

**Like I said. A fill in chapter.**

**Now, next chapter might be in Edward's POV. Then again it might be in Jake's. I don't know. I guess it just depends on my mood XD THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**I also thought I might take this time to tell you guys that I am planning another story, but this one is going to be 100% completely made of one shots created by YOU! Yes, you decide who the characters, plat, setting, world, etc. will be. Hell, if you want a songic one shot, go ahead and suggest it (just tell me the name of the song and artist in case I don't know what the song is) I already have the first two chapters planned (courteous of reviewers to another story) but I need more suggestions to add more chapter! It just HAS to be slash and Twilight. ANYTHING else goes;) Thank you!**

**PS: Next to be update (hopefully) is Accidental Destiny.**


End file.
